Balto Call of the North
by StormRhino
Summary: This a continuation after the thrid movie. After the massive cliffhanger that was Wings of Change, we all wanted more. Well this is my attempt to throw my dart at the board. This has referances from all three movies, if you haven't seen all of them you'll be somewhat lost. So this is Balto's next adventure, don't ask me what it is. You'll need to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the names or rights to the Balto Franchise or any of the characters or stories therein. I do not own the names to any of the places mentioned in this work as they are the property of the nation-states of America and Canada. All of the characters and ideas directly relating to this work are my own.

That's done, ridiculous litigious society.

Prologue: The Hunt

The blizzard pounded the ground with mounds of snow, wind whistled though the night air, cracking trees like lion tamer's whip, a storm is on its way. It's sound pierced only by the thunder of a wolf packs howl. A pack on the hunt; not for food, but its own. A forbidden act forced two betrayers to run for thier lives. Maverick a strong husky, proud and true. As well as a beast that would be mistaken for snow itself. Aniu, once the prime of her pack was now hunted by those she trusted the most. They could not believe those they loved where hunting them, had killed their family. But what haunted Aniu is that the one that she trusted above all allowed this to happen. They had barely escaped with but one of thier pups, a small runt.

"Maverick, I can hear them, they're catching up.", solemnly stated Aniu.

"It's my fault, darn leg, I wish I saw that log.", he said, his voice muffled by the pup in his mouth.

"This is no time to talk, run!" she yelled has she heard her pursuers getting nearer.

The duo ran for their lives and soon found themselves in a narrow canyon. With snow piled high on either side, and the remains of a recent avalanche blocking the way ahead.

"Hurry, up and over." Aniu commanded him.

"I'm a husky, not a mountain dog; I'll never make it, not in my condition."

Just then two wolves turned into the canyon and let out a howl, breaking the through the building storm.

Even miles away, though the storm, Nagu' could hear his brother's cries.

"Ha, Fultan found them, get them before that fool figures this out." he snarled, his compatriots did as they were told without question or hesitation, like Nagu' they despised Aniu for betraying her heritage, and betraying Nagu' to whom she was birth righted.

"He is losing his touch," Nagu' said to himself. "His decisions have turned one tradition away after another, but this is the twig that breaks the bears back, I will die before Niju grows up with an abomination, this ends tonight." With that he leapt over the craggy rock from which he was perched and bounded towards his prey.

"Maverick, now! We don't have time to argue, more are on their way! I can hear them!" Aniu implored.

"No, I am not as fast as you to begin with and with my injury all I will do is get us all killed!" he couldn't believe what he was saying "But I can buy you two some time to get away."

"Maverick, I don't like what you are saying."

"There is no other way, please, take the pup" he said giving her the small creature, "I'm sorry, I love you.

Now go! Run!" she reluctantly picked up her son and nuzzled Moreland. Aniu could not believe this, but she forced herself to climb over the debris, and she looked back one last time.

"Tell my son that I love him." then he turned and charged the two dark wolves behind them, ramming one in the side sending it hurtling into a rock and kicking the other in the face with his back paw and then rounding, biting the wolf on the tail. It gave a whimper and tried to get in a bite of its own, but Maverick was faster, his leg was still in pain, otherwise he would be done with these two by now. He head butted the wolf under the chin; knocking it out.

"That's two down, only another two dozen to go."

"Well, well, well, aren't we the little fighter tonight, hmmm?" said a voice from behind him.

"Nagu', you are behind this, I should have known. Why are you hunting us? What did we do to you?"

"You know exactly why, house pet, you don't belong here." Wolves appeared behind Nagu' seemingly melting out of the dark until Maverick counted fourteen surrounding him.

"I am exactly where I belong, between you and my family." he said undaunted.

"You just had to make this fun didn't you? He's mine." and Nagu' launched himself at Maverick.

The two entered combat and began trying to strike, claw and bite each other into submission. Maverick rammed him inside then hit Nagu' square in the nose with his front paw.

"You can fight, I'll give you that, but we both know who is walking away from this."

"Shut up and fight." Maverick still knew Nagu' was right, he couldn't take them all. He dashed the thought and turned for another round but he put too much weight on his injury and fell. Nagu' took the opportunity and charged, he bit Maverick on his leg and pinned him to the ground.

"What did I tell you, you wouldn't walk away." Maverick's eyes filled with fear and dread. Teeth flashed in the night.

Aniu suddenly stopped; she felt it, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, now is not the time. She needed to honor her mate's sacrifice by saving the pup. She looked up and saw a sign,

NOME 1 MILE pop. 593

Humans, well humans are better than wolves in this case. She started running again, soon she saw lights and smelled the smoke of the fireplaces, off to her left was what looked like a derelict fishing boat. 'That will do', she thought. Then a howl was made in the distance. Acting quickly, she put the pup in the corner of the wheelhouse and covered him in a blanket she found below decks.

"Nagu' is too stupid to look here." She heard another howl, this time much closer.

"But I stick out like a sore paw; I have to lead them away."

The blanket moved and her pup's head poked out.

"What's happening," the pup said looking around, "Mama, where's Papa?"

Aniu thought quickly, turned and said "He's taking a trip son; he said that he loves you before he left, I'm, going to have to go with him."

"Can I come?"

"No, it's a long tip, trust me you won't like it, someone will come for you. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep."

The pup fell asleep to her warm voice and she covered him back over.

"I love you." and she turned away "I love you so much." she jumped over the side and ran as fast a she could in the opposite direction, tears running off her face. 'I don't want him to grow up like this, a killer, after I am done with Nagu' I'm leaving the clan with him.' she thought to herself.

"Time to give Nagu' a piece of my mind." she muttered, as she streaked in the direction of the howls. Not before long she found Nagu' himself, blood on his snout.

"Nagu', you will pay for what you have done!"

"Aniu, Aniu, all of this unpleasantness could have been avoided if you stuck to our ways then-"

"I would be 'stuck' with you, I would sooner die."

"That can be arranged, tell me, where is the abomination? Tell me and I promise I will make it quick."

"Drop dead."

Nagu' snarled in anger and leapt at her, she was much faster and dodged aside, whipping her tail into his eyes then rounding for a bite at his neck but only caught his ear. This issued a loud yelp from Nagu' and made him jump forward. He quickly turned and caught her tail; he yanked her around and slammed her into a boulder. She fell on her side, shooting pain throughout her body, she tried to get up, but fell back down, her leg obviously broken.

"It is time you got your wish." He readied himself for the kill.

"Nagu'! STOP!" he froze in place and then turned around to see none other than Nava, their alpha, accompanied by a dozen large wolves.

"What exactly are you doing here? I just found what was left of Maverick and I take it you killed all of his and Aniu's pups. Now I see you trying to kill her. Explain yourself. NOW!"

"Simple, you have abandoned our old ways, all in your self-sanctifying manner. And to even allow this to happen has dashed all of our honor. I refuse to allow this to continue anymore."

"To stop that you would kill Maverick? Kill my Daughter? Their innocent pups? All for what? Honor? Tradition? You disgust me Nagu'," Nava began to snarl and growl, then the snow around Nagu' swirled around him until it enveloped Nagu', then he was gone.

"Anyone care to join him? No? Then be gone, I never want to see you again." he said with a violent calmness.

Just as Nava said this they melted back into the night from whence they came.

"Aniu, Aniu! Can you hear me, come on girl wake up, it's okay. Papa's here now."

"Papa, is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is me, can you hear me Aniu?" he felt her slipping away "No, no, Aniu no, please no!"

"The pup." She said weakly

"Aniu, is one still alive? Where? Please tell me!"

"He's, he's in a boat near-"

"Where, Aniu please. No" He felt her heart stop."No, no, no!...please, no." He lost had lost his world in a single evening.

"Take them back to the clan, we will send them off, as our ways demand." His loyal wolves did as they were asked. The pup was all but lost, his sent covered over with blood.

APPROXIMATELY 1000 FEET UP

Boris Goosinov was flying home to the old country, he so enjoyed spring in the Ukraine, such beauty, maybe even a few lady geese on a moonlit lake. What would happen next would be far more extraordinary. A warm and soothing voice came to him seemingly out of nowhere

"Hello." it said.

"Wha, Cha, who's that?" Boris asked, "Ugh, this is last time I fly in storm, now I hear things,...oh boy." his beak dropped down to his flippers, now the voice had a face, a wolf face in the cloud and it was real, it had to be.

"I don't have much time, there is a small pup in a boat near the town of Nome, find him. Please, it is my final request, care for my son."

"Hey, lady cloud, do I look like wolf? No!" before he could finish his tirade the wolf face disappeared.

"Oh boy, so much for my wonderful spring vacation in the Motherland"

He flapped his wings and not before long, saw lights below him, but as soon as he dipped below the clouds he was thrown through the turbulence and slammed into a big piece of wood. Boris woke up to the rays of the sun catching his face.

"What a nightmare." He looked around and then up wondering where he was all he saw was a boat above him. Rubbing the new bump on his head he was dumbfounded.

"Not nightmare" He turned and saw the path of wreckage behind him.

"Oh wonderful, the one time I don't get lost it is when a talking wolf cloud tells me to find a random derelict boat in the middle of nowhere! Where am I anyway?" He flapped up top and saw a large cluster of buildings in the distance.

"So that is Nome, eh? Not exactly New York now is it. So, where is this bundle of fluff?" He heard a quiet whimper below him. He dropped down and picked up a musty looking blanket to see one small pipsqueak, yelping and barking away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, Boris, I am friend of your parents, tell me, where are they?"

"Mama said that she and papa where going to take a long trip and someone would be along to take care of me until they got back, then she told me to go to sleep."

"Oh, boy," he knew that they would not be coming back. "What is your name then little boychik?"

"My name? I don't have one yet."

"Oh, right, now I remember, your mama said your name was eh," Boris began looking around frantically, he eventually saw a cargo boat off in the distance one of the containers said in big, yellow bold letters,

BALTO INTERNATIONAL TRNSPORT INC.

"Balto, she said your name was Balto."

"Really? I like that name."

"Da, me too."Boris said, what he was thinking however was 'This is the last time I make promises to any old cloud I happen to fly by, talking or no.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Family

FOUR YEARS LATER

Balto woke up to the smell of bacon in a pan, then to the smell of Boris. Who was snoring way happy in a basket next to him, thankfully Stella made him take baths more often. Balto looked up at the wall behind him, dozens of newspaper clippings hung above his head.

Surprise Dog Saves Nome

Hero Dog Balto Takes Gold

Dog Team Outruns Plane

Dog Team Saves Wounded Pilot

Speaking of that last one, "Balto, Balto, breakfast is ready!"

Balto leapt up and charged into the galley, where Duke prepared his breakfast, good man Duke, ever since Balto saved his skinny human rump; Duke took in Balto and even spruced up his old boat, it actually felt like a warm home now.

"Here you go, not every day someone has a birthday, right?" he said putting down a bowl full of eggs, bacon and sausage. Balto responded by devouring his delicious food.

"Hey Balto, you eat like that much longer and you end up like Russian country lady named Olga, trust me you don't want to see that." Boris said, as he entered the galley.

"I remember you eating twice as much on your birthday Boris. Stella made sure everybody knew."

"Eh, details, but I do like what this human has done with the old place; it is very, well not falling apart." Then Balto heard a familiar bark outside.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that remembered your birthday, take a look." Balto ran up and stuck his head out a porthole. Outside was the red and white husky that Balto adored.

"Jenna!" A smile sprang onto his face; Jenna was just outside holding something in her mouth. Balto bolted out the door and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Balto" he now saw what was in her mouth, a scarf similar to hers but instead of orange it was bright blue with a silvery line running its length.

"It's beautiful, thank you Jenna" he said giving her a nuzzle under her chin.

"You're welcome, since winter is not quite here yet. What do you say we talk a stroll around town before it gets too cold?"

"You bet, but I'm more of a dog of the forest myself." Balto said happily, Jenna was easily the best thing in his world. Just then, Duke walked out of the boat with a goofy smile on his face, looked up at his sky and thankfully he did as he barely dodged a piece of bird poop as it hit the ground.

"Man, those two geese sure have been making a lot of noise lately." Balto cringed at the thought of the source, ever since Stella came around Boris was acting like a new goose.

"Hey, what have you got there Balto, a present no doubt, here let me give you a hand." Duke then tied the scarf around Balto. "Pretty as a painting." Balto gave a confirmatory bark and then glanced at Jenna, she was glad dogs could not blush. They then took thier stroll, walking past Dukes most beloved thing in the world, (other than Balto) his plane, the one he hand-built to replace the old one that crashed in the wilderness. This marvel of engineering was black and yellow, and it bore the name 'The Balto Flyer' on its side. Other than Jenna and his family, Balto couldn't think of a better experience than flying. The next thing they passed was the totem pole, representing his lineage, his fear, cunning, instinct and life. This was over-shadowed by something far greater than just him

"How do you think Aleu is doing?" Jenna asked.

"I think she having the time of her life, doing what she does best."

"What is that?"

"Other than driving us insane, anything she sets her mind to."

"That I think she got from you, among other things," Jenna said with a little chuckle.

"Well, she got her good looks from you."

"Good boy. I knew I trained you well. Speaking of good boys, Kodiak said he wanted to see you."

"Really, I thought he liked Kodi these days." Balto stated,

"To me it's Kodiak." They then broke into a jog and made it to town. Finding Kodi was not hard as he was almost as red as his mother, it is even easier if he is in the center of town. Easier still if he is running directly towards you.

"Kodi, hi son!"

"Mom! Dad! Happy Birthday! Hey, come on I want to show you something, close your eyes." Balto did so with a smile, Jenna pulled the scarf over his eyes for good measure.

"Oh, so that's why you gave me a scarf."

"Yep that's me, diabolical." Balto heard the sound of a large door open, and then they stopped. Jenna pulled back the scarf and all of his children as well as half the town dogs, and even a couple of geese shouted

"Happy Birthday!" then Duke came around the corner and jerked the sheet off of something, what was revealed lit up Balto's eyes, a gleaming sled with Balto's name etched into the front crossbar. Duke then knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, what do you say this winter that we go for a run?" Duke asked, rubbing his ears. Balto could hardly contain himself, and did a nod that may have given him a minor case of whiplash. The next piece of news was also interesting.

"Dad there is talk of an international sled race to the North Pole coming up this winter!" now Kodi could barely contain himself

"Really, where does it start?"

"Here, of all places here!" Kodi exclaimed. Balto said nothing; he just smiled and made another glance at Jenna.

"Balto really? A race to the north pole?"

"What, I run races all the time around here, win too."

"I know, you are a great sled dog, but this competition is rough, rougher than anything around here."

"She makes good point Balto." Boris chimed in from the rafters."I have seen Russian dogs, they're closer to size of those two bears that sit on me than a dog"

"That makes them slow; slow I can take all day."

"Those two are slow alright." Boris mumbled to himself, warranting a shove from Stella.

"But the trail must be thousands of miles long, longer than anything you have ever seen." Jenna stated.

"Ya, just think of the sights." Balto said lost in wonder.

"Oh boy, I know that look; it is the one where I know I cannot win." Boris lamented to himself.

"Balto, please, I want you here," Jenna snapped him out of his daydream, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll tell you what, I will think about it"

"Alright, I just want you to be careful."

"I know. So Jenna, how's about we change it up; you and me take a stroll through the woods instead." Balto intimated, giving her a look.

"Sure," she said with a mischievous smile, the pair turned and headed out the door.

"Your parents sure are something," Kodi turned and saw Dusty, a beautiful female husky that reminded him a little of his sister Aleu.

"You said it," Kodi responded. He took a look at her; he never did before as she was usually behind him in the mail team. But, ever since they saved Duke they where the talk of the town, and talk travels fast.

"Do you think your mom is going to talk Balto out of it?" Dusty asked.

"Ha! Did you see look on Balto's face, nothing short of an earthquake could change his mind." Boris flapped down to the floor of the barn

"Really?" Kodi asked

"Last time I see that look, you guys got born." Kodi was somewhat embarrassed by his Uncle Boris and hoped Dusty did not notice.

"Boris, darling, you'll turn the poor boy scarlet, more than normal." Stella said from behind him."Come on let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into." she took flight.

"Oh boy." Both flew out the open door.

"Uh, so, what's up?" For the first time in his life, Kodi did not know what to say. Dusty let out a giggle.

After spending a lovely day in the woods with Jenna, Balto thought he could talk to her while she was in a good mood.

"Jenna, are you still against this?" Balto asked.

"Well if you mean our 'stroll' through the forest, definitely not, we should do it more often." she said, attempting to change the subject to something else that she thought would get his attention.

"You know what I mean, the race."

"Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying. Look Balto, I can't stand to see you hurt, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or Kodi."

"You have never been against me doing anything like this before."

"It was never this great and far before."

"Jenna I am grateful that you care for me, but I just feel this in my bones. It's like that time with the anti-toxin, I just have to."

"Balto, I don't want to argue, so I won't."

"I said I would think about it, and judging from what we've been up to for the last few hours I haven't done much thinking."

"Ok, ok I'll let you think, let's get home. It's starting to get late." They started on the way back home and finally returned to the boat just after sunset.

"Goodbye Jenna, see you tomorrow." Balto started to say.

"Not so fast, big boy, my humans are moving to the center of town so I'm all yours tonight."

"Hmmm. Come on in." The boat was terrific compared to its former self, this was the first time Jenna ever saw the inside.

"Wow, Duke did a good job on this place."

"Ya, home sweet home." he said as they walked into the living room, which had his bed in the corner.

"This is your bed? There is enough room for both of us and then some."

"I suppose I have been a little spoiled by a human." as if on cue, the human walked inside.

"Oh, Jenna, what are you doing here? Humph, you two," Duke said with a smile, "Well, stay warm kids, first storm of the season is coming." He took off his flight jacket and hung it up, went into his room and closed his door. After a minute his light went out.

Well, you heard the man, we need to stay warm." Balto said giving her a small nuzzle.

"Balto, I don't think he meant this warm, I'm tired."

"Who needs sleep?"

Wind whistled around the boat, the first snow fell. Winter was coming, and more storms would soon follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Challenge

A FEW MONTHS LATER

After the first snow, winter came fast. By December, a nice layer of snow now covered the ground and Kodi and his friends got on thier mail runs again. Nome looked like a picture postcard. Still Balto preferred the warmer summer and he still wore the scarf Jenna gave him. Speaking of Jenna, she had also moved into her new home in the center of town, but she would rather Balto's boat, for more than one reason. Also with winter, the polar bear brothers, Muk and Luk also show up more frequently; much to Boris's dismay and Stella's delight. Balto and Duke even went on a few runs, as it turns out he was quite the natural, even though he was made fun of for wearing his flight goggles by some of the other mushers, Simpson, who was in charge of the mail runs, in particular. Now in January, a freak blizzard dropped a thick layer of snow over the town. They even had to call in the army to clear it with bulldozers. As Balto watched the spectacle from a hill, Kodi came up from behind.

"Pop! Pop, did you hear?"

"Hear what? Why are you so excited? You didn't get into the baker's sugar stores again, did you?"

"Better than sugar. Listen, they moved up the race! The teams are coming!"

"Hmm, it will be good to size up the competition. When are they due?"

"Take a look." Balto turned and saw a team of dogs pulling a sled, above the sled was a British flag flying, soon dozens came out, Sweden, France, and many more. Then five brutes of dogs pulled a sled out of the tree line, on the sled was a mountain of a man, the flag above it was redder than Jenna and on it was a yellow Hammer and Sickle. Balto let out a low whistle

"That must be what Boris meant, goodness."

"Wait there's another; I think the flag is Canada." The team barreled down the road into town.

"Wow look at them go!" Balto was impressed, the team zipped past their hill and Balto saw the lead dog.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong" Kodi inquired

"We need find your mother, now!" Kodi wanted to ask why but his father shot him a look that said it could wait.

Jenna was playing with Rosie in the Town Square when the dog teams first showed up.

"Wow." Rosie said in awe.

"That's a good summary." Jenna said to herself. One team as great as the last, then the Russian team, with its massive dogs came next. Then the last, Jenna could not believe her eyes. The lead dog, it can't be. The sled came to a stop. The musher unhooked his dogs. The large lead dog shifted his blue eyes and bore his teeth into a grin.

"Hello, Jenna." it was none other than Steele, the only dog Balto actually hated.

"Steele what are you doing here?" Jenna asked, trying to stifle the anger.

"I'm here to race, and blow all these teams out of the water. After I win how's about you and me catch up? Or are you still running with the howler?"

"Jenna!" Balto yelled as he slid to a stop between them, Kodi falling in behind; protecting this mother.

"Ha, speak of the devil, did anybody ever tell you that you have impeccably good timing?"

"Steele, back off, I thought we told you to never come back." Balto starred Steele down.

"Ya, hit the road, ugly." Kodi growled out.

"Kodi, stay out of this!" Balto didn't like telling him that but now was not the time.

"Well now, what do have here? Don't you tell me he's yours?"

"Can it Steele." Balto stopped him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey kid did your daddy ever tell you about his momma? Of course not. He should, it is one heck of a story, nice scarf by the way."

"Beat it!" Balto looked like he was going to explode.

"Temper, temper." Steele chuckled as he turned around, "That is right boys and girls, Steele is back!" swishing his tail back and forth, prancing about.

"Jackass." Balto said as he let out the breath he was holding.

"Dad, what did he mean about your mother?" Balto didn't know what to say, and then he exchanged a glance with Jenna.

"Kodi round up all of your brothers and your sisters and go to my boat." Kodi did as he was told. Balto started down the road, with Jenna by his side.

"Balto, are you sure about this, once the cat is out of the bag then it's out for good."

"I know but, it is time I told them the truth." Balto remembered how well it went the first time. He and Jenna walked back to the boat. Stella was sitting atop the wheelhouse watching Boris fight off Muk and Luk with a mop.

"Hiya guys! Do you ever sell tickets to this show? If you did, you could probably turn this place into a cruise liner."

"Back! Back you big-Balto, what's the long face?" Luk took the opportunity and picked Boris up and gave a big polar bear hug. But seeing it was Luk, it was more like a hug from the abominable snowman.

"We love you Uncle Boris! We really love you Uncle Boris!" Muk chirped.

"I love you too, but stop squeezing me like packed sausage." Luk dropped him, he left a good goose shaped hole in the snow.

"Balto, what is wrong? You look like someone bit your tail." Boris said, popping his head out of the hole.

"I would love it if someone bit my tail. Boris he's back, Steele is back" Boris's beak hit the ground.

"Wa wa wa, what!? Steele, back? No, no, neit. Steele is gone, is joke, yes?" Balto's look said it all."Is not joke, oh boy." he said covering his head with a wing.

"What's a Steele?" Stella asked.

"Balto, Kodi is here with the others." Jenna yelled from the bow of the boat

"I'll be right there." He ran over to the bow, jumped down and addressed his kids.

"Boys and girls, your mother and I have been keeping a secret from you." He heaved a sigh." It is, that while your mother who is a purebred husky, my mother was a white wolf" a few of his children had a gasp, others took it better. Kodi and Yukon looked like they finally realized something, Nunavut looked faint, and Dingo and Saba just had a look of disbelief.

"That actually makes sense, I always felt different around the others on the team." Kodi finally said.

"Papa," Saba spoke next, "Is that why Aleu left?"

"Partly, yes, except she actually joined a wolf clan, my mother's clan as a matter of fact."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Dingo asked. This is not the kind of secret you keep, especially not from family.

"We did it to protect you, most of the people, and even a good portion of the dogs here; have a very negative outlook on wolves. I lived in fear and harassment most of my young life." Dingo's face drooped to shame.

"What was she like dad? Your mom?" Yukon asked.

"She was pure white, even more than the snow you stand on, but she also had a soothing voice." Balto continued. "When Aleu left it was because unlike you all, she looked even more like a wolf than me. In my search for her we ended up with a wolf clan, the leader of this clan, Nava, told me everything about her, my mother, my father, and me. I was the runt of my litter, believe it or not, we where as happy as can be. But one night a rouge wolf named Nagu' gathered some of his followers and killed my brothers and sisters. My father arrived just in time to save me, but was injured in our escape. He and my mother ran for their lives." Balto's voice cracked a little." They became trapped in a canyon, my father bought her time to get away." his voice cracked again and he had a tear roll down his cheek." He fought Nagu' hard but could not win. She hid me here and led Nagu' away," now Balto was telling his story barely stifling sobbing, Jenna was reduced, and even Yukon his most stoic pup could not keep from letting loose tears. "She sacrificed herself to stop him, as he was ready to finish her Nava found them and banished Nagu' but could not save her." He could not talk anymore and could barely stand, openly sobbing; Jenna came to him and propped him up. "Thanks Jenna."

"I can fill in the rest," Boris began, prying a weeping Stella off his shoulder and wiping away a tear of his own with a feather "What you said puts most of the puzzle together, around the time this happened I was flying back to Russia and voice called out to me and told me to look after you. I imagine that was your mother. She was a, um, talking cloud. Trust me I thought I was crazy, and after bringing up a dog I think I am, however I came here anyway. For the record I'm glad I did"

"Thanks Boris, if not for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Wait a second; I remember you said my mother came up with my name?"

"Well, uh, let's focus on big parts of the story."

"MmmHmm, right."

"Thanks dad, for being up front" Kodi broke in."If anything I feel stronger for it."

"Yes, but remember, not everyone will treat you the same, I was not well liked for it."

"Well I like it," Jenna chipped in, Balto smiled in response. He noticed something changed in her.

"Balto, can I talk to you?" Jenna asked

"Sure, what about?" Jenna motioned him into the wheelhouse, then looked him strait in the eye

"I want you to race Steele and feed him his tail."

"Really? I thought you where against it, aren't you worried for me?"

"I am, but I can't stand watching that, that glory hound win."

"Then we're gonna need a team."

"I know where to find the best." Kodi said from behind them.

Kodi took Balto to the Boiler Room, which becomes the hotspot for local dogs in winter, some of the foreign dogs too. They walked past two of the Russian dogs, one turned and greeted them.

"Da, you are Balto, the famous Americanski dog that saved this place, eh? Well good work on that. I'm Coronel, and this is Ivan, my brother, we are Peter Pentrofski's prized dogs." Ivan who was stuffing his face with a 'liberated' sausage sat next to his brother, he finished his treat and gave an approving nod.

"He is um, dog of few words." Coronel commented.

"I see, well, good luck." Balto and Kodi walking and came across a British dog, who turned around and greeted them.

"Hello chaps, you can call me Bear, I'm the lead dog for the UK team."

"Bear? How you get that name?" Kodi asked.

"Well, my master back in Britain also has a pet black bear, when I was a puppy I sometimes scared him off, apparently the name stuck."

"Really, that's interesting." Balto said, impressed with the story. "I'd like to stay, but I have to see some friends."

"By all means." said Bear returning to his original conversation. Balto and Kodi worked their way through all of the dogs and made it to their friend's corner. Dusty, Kirby and Ralph, Kodi's mail team and the team that beat the bush plane. Each dog complementing the other's strengths and assisting with thier weaknesses. After going over it the plan they did not need much convincing.

"Sure I can't wait, but we need to practice, we only have a week or so. These guys have been training for thier whole lives." said Dusty

"So? We race the clock every day going back and forth with the mail, and don't forget we outran a plane, a plane! Come on, if we can do that then we can do anything." Kodi reinforced.

"Alright, so what is the coarse like?" Dusty asked

"I caught a look at the map, "Ralph chimed in "It's from here to Barrow-

"Barrow?" Dusty asked.

"Northernmost town in Alaska." Balto answered. "Don't interrupt."

"Right," Ralph continued. "Then we go through a lot of nasty terrain in the Canadian Northern Territory up north from there and across the sea, and then it's on to the pole."

"Easier said than done." Kirby said. "I can't wait."

"Dusty is right we need practice." Balto added. "The five of us will meet at the new logging camp tomorrow in the morning. Kirby, make sure Simpson is there, we need a musher."

"Consider him there."

"Once we commit to this there will be no turning back, so are you ready?" everyone stood resolute.

"Alright then."

Simpson was good for a human, and one of the best mushers in Alaska, the five got hooked into thier harnesses and bolted off on thier run, from the logging camp to the Square and back. Duke sat on the side with a stopwatch. After the first run he looked impressed, and with each subsequent run, seconds shaved off. Day after day, the team did the run and perfected it. Until the day before the race, just as the team made it back to the camp for their last run of the day; a freak storm came out of nowhere

"Hey flyboy! Get on; we gotta get the heck out of here!" Simpson shouted

"No need to tell me twice!"Duke darted out of the camp narrowly dodging flying tree branches

He hopped in the sled's cargo space and hung on for dear life.

"Go! Go!" Balto commanded over the gathering blizzard. The team took off and rocketed down the road. A tree fell down in front of them, the dogs and sled zipped under and Simpson ducked underneath, all that was in their way now was the large, sharp curve next to the sawmill, then it was a straight shot to town.

"Steady! Steady!" Balto yelled as they went around the curve, Kirby lost his footing and then Ralph next to him, they rolled over and caused the sled to jackknife around, Simpson was flung off, and flew into a tree, jostling a raven out of its roost, and likly jostling his ribs in the process. He finally landed on a snow covered rock.

"Holy crap!" Duke yelled in disbelief, Balto hit the brakes and the sled came to a stop. Duke jumped out and ran to Simpson, who was not moving, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest told Duke that he was still alive.

"Simpson, you there, anyone home?"

"Uh, I think I broke a few ribs, and my leg, I can't move it."

"It's alright buddy, your gonna be fine." Duke picked him up and carried him back to the sled, thankfully Kirby and Ralph where back on their feet. Duke put Simpson in the sled, trying to keep any unnecessary pain on his friend. But with injuries that severe, pain is assured.

"Hold on." Duke stepped on and the team took off. They almost beat their record getting back to town. The team stopped outside the hospital, Duke grabbed Simpson and carried him in, then came back to let the five go. They all ran to the boiler room and got warm.

"What happened back there, we must have done that turn a hundred times." Dusty inquired.

"It was my fault," Kirby admitted, "I didn't compensate for Dukes added weight at that speed and lost my footing."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Balto said solemnly, "What does matter is that Simpson's in the hospital and will never make it to the race"

"Balto's right, what will we do now?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know I'll think a something" Balto said putting his head down. Jenna ran inside franticly and looked over Kodi and Balto.

"Thank goodness, my boys are ok. I saw Duke carrying Simpson into the hospital. Balto, what happened out there?"

"We lost our footing on a turn, it won't happen again."

"Ok, ok," Jenna let out the breath she had been holding. "Are you still sure about this, going out there?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, I still think you are off your hinges, but I think you can handle it. I just have a feeling, with Steele out there."

"Steele won't do anything, not with me around."

"I trust you; I just want you to be careful."

I know; Kodi and I will be fine."

"Promise me you two will be careful out there."

"I promise." Balto said, looking her in the eye.

"Me too." Kodi added.

"Come on I'll take you home." they left the boiler room and ran to Jenna's home. Balto gave her a nuzzle as she ran in. Balto turned around to head to his boat and to Duke.

"See you on the starting line!" Jenna called from her window.

"See you!" Balto shouted back. Balto ran all the way home and scratched the wooden door. Duke opened it and let Balto inside.

"Cold out there isn't it boy?" Balto ran to the potbelly stove in the corner and shook off the snow on his back and tail. After warming up he joined Duke on the couch and looked at him.

"What are we gonna do? Simpson is in the hospital with a half a dozen broken bones." Duke lamented, "And we can't get any other musher insane enough to do this."

Just then Balto had an epiphany. He leapt of the couch, sprinting the length of the boat until he got to the rear hold. Duke ran after him and flipped the light switch to find Balto sitting on his sled with a grin on his face, wagging his tail back and forth.

"You want me to race?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Race

"WELCOME RACE FANS! TO THE FIRST INTERNATIONAL RACE TO THE NORTH POLE! I AM KREG GUNGNSNER, YOUR FRIENDLY NIEGHBORHOOD ANNOUNCER!" said the voice over the loudspeakers.

"ALL TEAMS TO THE STARTING LINE."

Balto looked out at the crowd; the whole town was here, as well as photographers, journalists, and race fans from all over. Of course Steele was posing the entire time, drunk on fame. Balto also caught a glimpse of Boris and Stella flying in. And even his children on the sidelines, but he couldn't see Jenna at all. Then he felt a tap on his back he turned and saw Jenna holding his scarf in her mouth.

"For good luck; and for Pete's sake be careful." she said slipping the scarf over his head. "That goes double for you Kodiak."

"Ya mom I know."

"Keep an eye on Steele. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him"

"No kidding, but you don't have to be a scientist to know he is nothing more than a dirty, lying, cheating, rotten son of a-"

"Balto!" Jenna intercepted.

"Hey wolf boy," Steele cut in, "Tell me, was that the wind howling last night or where you just homesick?" Steele's team burst out laughing.

"Did you spend the last three years on that Steele?", Balto retorted "Because if thats all you have, then this time when we send you with tail between your legs, I'll be sure to give you a better joke book." This caused everyone in earshot to burst out laughing other than Steele's team. Steele shut up rather quickly after that, anyway, for at least a couple of seconds.

"Oh, by the way, since the next time you see us it will be in the Winner's Circle, I think we should introduce ourselves. Meet Buster, Chip, Rowdy, and Hunter, and yours truly, the names will look even better in gold on that big trophy we're gonna win."

"The next time we see each other it will be in the Winner's Circle alright, but it won't be you guys in it." Balto shot back.

"Balto are you ready for this?" Boris asked, landing in front of him.

"Of course, we've trained, practiced and we know the terrain."

"Good, because I don't want to go out there looking for a frozen Baltocikle in the middle of nowhere!"

"Boris!" Jenna and Stella chastised simultaneously.

"Don't worry; I'm not the one around here that is worried about getting lost, right Steele?"

"Put a lid on it howler." Was all Steele could come up with in response.

"Can dish it out but can't take it? Ha!" Boris laughed out, jumping into Steele's face. Stella was rolling into the snow laughing, then she remembered that there where cameras around and composed herself.

"I don't know what to do with you guys."Jenna said shaking her head." Good luck Balto, and remember that I love you."

"I'll take whatever I can get." he gave her a quick nuzzle "I love you too." Balto stared into her eyes until Kodi broke in

"Hate to spoil the moment, but the race is about to start."

"Right."

"I better get back to the sidelines." Jenna said as she turned toward the stands, Balto just nodded confirmatively. Duke walked out with his flight jacket and cap on as he mounted the sled and gazed up and down the line of teams seeing the flags flying over each, then looked up at the Stars and Stripes above his head. Then he pulled down his goggles and pulled up a bandana covering his face. Some of the mushers gave him a sidelong look but dismissed the silly American. Pentrofski however was less cordial and he loudly said.

"Hey, flyboy, you lost? This is sled race not airport!"

"Ha, ha. You'll be laughing though all the bugs you catch in your teeth."

"Is winter, no bugs in winter, what have you to say to that, smart guy? Ha!" Stella thought she would prove Duke's point with a little dive bombing run.

"Eah, disgusting!"

"It helps with that too, " Duke said with a smile, he was glad the annoyance was gone. Now he could focus on the impending race. The loudspeaker began to count down.

3

"Ready" Balto poised himself

2

"Steady"

1

BANG

"Go!" Balto and the rest of the team sprang forward, launching the sled as if it had a rocket attached.

"Go Balto! Go!" Boris shouted over the crowd.

Many other teams got off to a good start, but a couple ran into each other and where caught in a heap, causing a terrific mess. The photographers where not very happy their shots where ruined, but Balto saw three less teams in his way. That kind of math he could agree with.

The team ran over hill and dale, crossing snow banks the size of a building. The American team shot forward, passing the British and the French teams. The Russians came and went. The familiar terrain was a help, and the strength of the team kept them ahead of the pack. It all seemed terrific, then Balto looked over his shoulder and saw a Canadian flag catching up to them.

"Come on guys, don't let that fleabag catch up with us!" Balto encouraged and he felt a little more speed come out of them, but Steele was still closing in. Soon Steele and Balto where neck and neck, and they found themselves in a growing stalemate. 'I need to ditch Steele before the sawmill turn to he might pass us' Balto thought to himself. Steele must have thought along similar lines as he employed one of his classic dirty tricks, trying to bite Balto's back leg to trip him up. Balto saw it coming and 'accidentally' kicked Steele in the nose. Sending the cheat way off course, the Canadian team ended up in a snow bank. Giving Steele a mouthful of snow and humble pie.

"That's what you get for cheatin." Kodi piped up.

"Enough, let's cut the chatter and keep this lead." Balto said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Kodi responded. Balto couldn't help but smile at the thought of Steele having a taste of his own medicine. The team came into the turn, Kirby was nervous after the fiasco the other day.

"Keep it tight." Balto said from up front. Kirby felt his paw slip and he thought it was over; Then Ralph came to his rescue.

"Gotcha." He umfed out has he dropped his body up against Kirby's.

"Good work guys. Now let's get a move on!" Balto knew his team was fast, but these other teams would eventually close on them, he had to take the initiative while he was in familiar territory. Miles began to streak by; Balto would look over his shoulder and see dozens of flags in the wind, a mile behind them. He had to admit that the felt proud of his team. All of a sudden the ground under his paws began to tremble. "What is that an earthquake?" Duke asked. The team came to a halt.

"Look!" Kodi pointed of towards the tree line to the right and outpoured hundreds of caribou; they spilled over the path like freight train, but then slowly came to a stop, right in the middle of the path. Balto did not know what to do. He knew going through them was suicide if they spooked one they could stampede on their hands, and the other teams where closing the lead they had to make matters worse. Balto for one, would have rathered the earthquake. All he could do was just growl to himself. But when he growled he noticed that some of the caribou gave him some birth. An idea popped into his head.

"Everyone, growl, bark and howl!" Balto told his team. He got four confused looks in return. "They might mistake us for wolves!"

They did as he said, with each sound the caribou made a gap for them.

"Hurry, go!" Balto shouted, he and his team surged through the gap and made it to the other side, and then all of them started back up again. But why? Then he saw the reason, a real wolf pack began to run out of the woods and chase them. The dozen wolves chased and herded the caribou like it was second nature. One of them looked just like, no that's impossible. Balto chalked it up to seeing things and continued to run ahead. After running the rest of the day they made camp in a cave they found just off the trail. The wind softy whistled outside and the five dogs finally relaxed for the first time that day.

"Nice work guys, we got a more than admirable start, good work." Balto congratulated his team

"Ya we showed Steele didn't we." Kodi felt pumped up.

"We sure did."

"Hey dad, what was with those caribou today, I thought you said they were gone when Aleu left?"

"I don't know, maybe they came back" Balto decided to keep what he saw to himself for now. "Alright folks get some chow and some rest, we'll need every ounce of energy we can get tomorrow." The night was cold, but the team grew up in it, they huddled together to keep warm. Right now all Balto cared about was getting some sleep. He envied Duke in his tent, but it was so cramped, every time Duke shifted his large frame; the minuscule thing looked like it would fall over. The wind picked up and the soft melodic whistle was replaced by a high pitch shrill. Snow began to blow in through the mouth of the cave, lowering the temperature even more. Kodi subconsciously crawled and huddled with the nearest heat source, which just happened to be Dusty. Balto closed his eyes and tried to dream of someplace warm and happy. Morning could not come quick enough after that night and when it did they set back out, albeit groggily.

"Team we earned a healthy lead yesterday so let's keep it." Pep talks were not Balto's forte, but they got the message and set  
off on the next part of thier journey. As the wind would attest, a storm came in the night, as there were scores of broken trees and mounds of fresh snow all around them, and a light snow persisted. It gave the landscape a picturesque feel, but that beautiful snow hid rocks and fallen trees. Balto ignored the weather and dodged anything that looked like a hidden danger, it seemed like nothing would stop his team. Nothing but the sign that was coming into view:

CAUTION AVALANCHE ZONE

"Well that's just great, slow down guys. The last thing we want is an avalanche out here." They all followed the command. High above them, the mother of all mouse traps was waiting for the slightest change in temperature of pressure to snap on them. Kodi remembered the anti-toxin story his dad always told him and how Balto was almost turned into a chew toy by an avalanche. A snowflake fell and landed on Kodi's nose and he started to sneeze but Dusty stopped him with a flick of her tail.

"Doesn't sneeze or that whole mountain could drop." She calmly whispered.

"I got it under control."

"Good, now keep it that way."

"Keep it quiet back there." Balto ordered. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Russian and the British teams closing, but slowing down to a crawl when they saw the sign. Another team crested over the hill, waving a Canadian flag above it. Unlike the others it did not slow down, if anything it was accelerating. The sled shot past both the Russian and British teams and closed on them.

"Steele, that stupid fool! He'll get us all killed!" Balto growled out. Just as he said this he saw part of the snow cap above start to give way, then more, and more. A roar came from above and the sound of pine trees snapping like toothpicks echoed though the pass.

"Avalanche! Guys run for it! If we make it to the Bear Rock Pass we can hide in a cave! Come on!" The other two teams also sped up and where trying to outrun the avalanche. The shape of the canyon was concentrating and focusing the avalanche down behind them. And it was quickly gaining on them. This was a situation with almost no good scenarios, and even less margin for error. The snow covered sign for Bear Rock Pass came into view and so did the one for Devil's Point.

"Keep it straight boys and girls. We don't want to end up in Devil's Point, it's a set of steep slot canyons, and this time of year it is covered in ice." The paths came closer; suddenly the Russian team came up from behind and collided with Balto's team as they jockeyed for the narrow escape route. The greater mass of the Russia team hit them like a tank, sending them off course and into Devil's Point.

"Oh no!" Balto almost lost it. The other two teams disappeared into Bear Rock Pass. Pentrofski apologetically waved away, and Duke shook his fist back at him.

"We have to go back!" Kodi exclaimed. Balto looked over his shoulder and the avalanche was coming in fast.

"No time, now would be a good time to hang on to something, this is going to be a wild ride!" As Balto readied his team he felt the cold, steely ice on his paws. He slipped and slid, the others following suite.

"Holy crap." Duke muttered in a tiny voice. The whole team fumbled down the canyons and where going extraordinary fast, Duke felt like he was in his plane it was so fast. Balto did everything he could to stop his team from crashing into the rocks, nevertheless, they where slammed into the canyon walls and their harnesses loosened. Eventually they got separated and parts of the team took different turns through the slot canyons. A three-way fork in the thrill ride broke the team up entirely as they took different paths. Dusty and Kodi in one Ralph and Kirby in the other. Balto could not believe what was happening until he and Duke where the only ones still together, then they where spit out the end of the ordeal. Both tumbled into a snow drift and Duke was knocked out. Balto hit his head on something hard and felt a dull pain all over. He saw what looked like caribou off in the distance and something else coming closer, he couldn't make out what it was through his blurred vision, another dark blob appeared in front of him and Balto blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Return

Dusty finally came back into conciseness and felt like she went through a rock tumbler, and saw why she hurt so badly, she landed on top of poor Kodi, who was still out like a light.

"Kodi! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" She frantically tried to wake him up. After barking and making a loud ruckus failed, she resorted to licking his face.

"Uh, wa, what happened?"Kodi stumbled awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living sleeping beauty. We gotta find the others and get back in the race."

"Why do I feel like I just took a bath?" Kodi asked her, she didn't answer, partly because she was embarrassed, partly because she was scared stiff by the three wolves in front of them. Kodi snapped awake and sized them up. All three of them looked rather dangerous, but oddly enough, they remained stationary and silent, just staring at them with foreboding eyes.

"I'll take the one on the left, you go for the one the right and we make a break past the big one." while Kodi strategized Dusty started to growl.

"Wait! Wait, we mean you no harm." said one with an accented voice.

"Yeah right and I'm Nanook of the North." Kodi stated in disbelief, ready to pounce.

"You are the one known as Kodiak, yes?" Another wolf asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kodi thought he was dreaming, or in this case, having a nightmare.

"We have been looking for you two." He simply put, Kodi was in a word; gob smacked. Not only were they not getting ripped apart, it seemed like the wolves were actually trying to help them.

"Just who are you? And you didn't answer his question." Dusty growled, still unconvinced.

"My name is Yak, my large friend here is Nuk, known more for brawn than brain, and my other is Sumak, he is well, like Sumak." Yak said scratching his neck.

"Who sent you?" Dusty asked

"I am not at liberty to say." Yak said. "You will just have to trust us for now."

"Kodi I don't like this." Dusty whispered to her friend

"Do we really have a choice?" Kodi more stated than asked. "Alright, we will go with you."

The wolf called Nuk nodded and motioned with his head to follow. They were taken away by the wolves and on the way caught glimpses of animals like bears and cougars on their way. Dusty and Kodi looked quite worried but the wolves looked undaunted.

"Don't worry about them; they will not hurt you with us here." Nuk simply stated, with him, it seemed that simple is all he does.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Kodi said to himself. They finally entered craggy grotto and saw twenty or so wolves all around them, a whole clan. At the other side of the grotto Kodi saw a sled being pulled by a pair of wolves with his father and Duke inside.

"Dad!" Kodi yelled as he ran to his father. Of whom, was still unconscious from his ride down the slot canyons. Kodi kicked some fresh snow into Balto's face. The snowballs pelted him awake, not the most subtle way, but effective nonetheless. Balto opened his eyes as a snowball hit his nose. Kodi stopped and jumped up to him.

"Dad! Dad! Can you hear me are you hurt?"

"I'm going to have a helleva headache, but I think I'll live. It looks like you two made it out fine, but where are we?" Balto asked, with his vision back to normal he saw all of the wolves around him, some looked strangely familiar.

"After we got chewed up and spit back out by Devil's Point, Dusty and I were found by these three." Kodi explained, Balto took at the trio, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"But the last time I saw you three-" Before Balto could finish what he was saying Kodi interrupted him when he saw Ralph escorted by two other wolves, one carrying Kirby on his back. Kodi ran at them and barked.

"What did you do to him?"

What did we do to him? Your friend took one look at us and passed out." said one wolf defensively.

"He is right Kodi, Kirby passed out before these two could explain themselves." Ralph affirmed. As he said this Kirby woke up. He saw where he was and jumped off the wolf's back and tumbled to the ground, he looked like he was going to lose it until Balto calmed him down.

"Kirby, take it easy, they saved our skins back there."

"Wha, what do you mean, saved us?"

"Its bear country out there, buddy" said the wolf that was carrying him, "If you prefer, I could take you back out there." the wolf started to laugh but Nuk shot him a look and the wolf stopped.

"Merco, those are our guests," the wolf next to him scolded.

"Well the important thing is that, we are all back together, and are more or less safe." Kodi said now more comfortable with the wolves around him.

"All of this is fine and dandy, but why did you come looking for us?" Dusty finally asked the burning question.

"Our leader told us to after we found Balto and the human." Yak answered.

"And who would that be?" Dusty asked, but Balto had a good idea who it was.

"I am." said a firm voice above them. A tan wolf on an outcropping jumped down and greeted them. A simile graced her face when she saw Balto.

"Hi Papa, what's with the scarf? Are you and mom trying to match?"

"Aleu." Balto was at a loss of words," I thought that you where gone forever." He looked her over and saw that she had grown nearly to his size, and her fur was a little darker but it was still Aleu.

"When we crossed the water on the ice, we found dozens of caribou and we made a good home for ourselves on the other side of the water. But for no reason, the caribou crossed the ice bridge again, not any longer than a month ago, we naturally gave chase and found ourselves here. I must say I like it much better here rather than there." she said, she missed her home.

"What about Nava and Niju?"

"Niju was nowhere to be found, but we found Nava. He even taught me a few of his skills, but one night he just walked out into a storm and was gone. I still see him every once in a while but he disappears before I get close." Balto was processing all of this and couldn't say anything. "But Papa, why are you all the way out here? Nome is a good three or four days journey to the west."

"We are making our way to Barrow. We are in a sled race to the North Pole"

"Barrow? That is only about an hour to the North." she said back, amazed her father as so lost.

"Really, wow! Devil's Point turned out to be a shortcut, a little deadly, but it probably saved us half a day!" Kodi sounded excited again. From the sled a grumble came from Duke.

"Come on; let's get you back on the trail. Preferably before your human wakes up." said Aleu.

"Good idea, the last thing I need is another fainting lunatic on my team."Balto said gibingly in Kirby's direction with a smirk.

"I heard that." Kirby retorted.

Aleu and a contingent of her pack guided the team as they left the relative safety of the clan's rocky home.

"Aleu you said that Nava thought you some skills, like what?" Balto asked.

"Oh some basic leadership skills like the best hunting grounds and how to care for the clan. But he also showed me some of his more, 'interesting' tricks."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." Her eyes glowed a pale yellow and a flurry of snow began to swirl in front of them. The flurry condensed into a snowball and flew into Balto's face, causing all of the team and their wolf escorts to laugh.

"Hey! Was that necessary?" He said, shaking the snow off. "Between you and your brother, I must have a bull's-eye on my face."

"You asked me to show you what I can do."

"From now on I'm going to be careful what I wish for." They continued walking and saw the beginnings of a trail in front of them.

"This should get you back to the main road and on to Barrow."

"Thanks Aleu, nice work."

"Good luck Papa. After you win this race, come back, okay?" Aleu asked her father.

"Sure thing pup."

"You guys had better get going; this is the middle of bear country, the faster you get to Barrow the better." Balto couldn't agree more, every time he came face to face with a bear, he never came out without a few dozen bruises. "Good luck." she said to him as she turned back toward her clan. The wolves melted into the trees and returned home.

"Where are we?" Duke said, stirring. Balto rolled his eyes. "How did you guys? You know what I'm not even going to ask." Duke remounted the sled and it sped off to Barrow. The sled held up to the roils of Devil's Point rather well, Duke was still dumbfounded on how the dogs reorganized themselves but that was not important now. Balto however could not wait to get to Barrow; he was starving for a good meal, and a warm fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Balto saw a large mass shifting in the woods, defiantly a bear, but it was not bothering them no need to worry everyone. A snow covered bridge over a deep  
ravine was all that was between them and the lights Barrow that were in the distance.

"Let's finish this leg of the race boys and girls." Balto shouted, accelerating the sled. He could already feel the warm fire. But his warm fire had to wait; the bear came out of the woods and stood in the path in front of them. It reared up on its hind legs and let out a solid snarl.

Balto stopped the sled about a hundred feet from the beast.

"Well that's just perfect. How are we supposed to get past a grizzly bear?" Kodi asked.

"I don't know if we can," Balto responded, "but I don't see any other way around, try and bark at it, maybe the bear will go away." They all barked at the bear, it did not like this, and dropped down on all fours and grunted as it came closer to the team.

"Balto this isn't working," Ralph said from behind him, "We need to get out of here!"

"No, if we run the bear will chase us," Balto ordered, "Stand your ground!" The bear came closer and closer, until it was nearly in striking distance it got back up on its hind legs and was about to strike Balto when three wolves came charging out of the forest and rammed the bear in the side knocking it over. Aleu, Nuk and Merco had come to the rescue and stopped the bear from turning them into sausage.

"Get going! We've got this!" Aleu shouted.

"B-"

"Papa don't argue, now go!" Balto reluctantly got moving and made it to and over the bridge. He turned and saw more wolves had joined the fracas and slowly began to win. They knocked the bear back down every time it got up. Pushing it closer to the ravine. It now was standing on the precipice. Nuk charged the bear again and the bear swatted him away, sending the wolf tumbling end over end. Then Aleu made another charge and jumped into its chest knocking it back over, except this time the bear stumbled over the ravine with her on top. Both tumbled in and Balto looked on, horrified at the sight.

"Aleu! Aleu!" Balto screamed as they fell over the side, he worked himself out of his harness and bolted to the edge just in time to see the bear land with a resounding thud in the ravine.

"Aleu." He said in a small soft voice as Kodi joined him.

"Is she?" Kodi asked worried for his little sister. He and Balto scanned up and down the ravine and didn't see anything. Then Kodi saw something, something hanging from a root.

"Dad look, there!" Balto saw his daughter hanging by her teeth on a root working herself up. As she made it to the top Merco grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and hauled her up. Getting rather close, so close they touched noses.

"Thanks Merco, I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind" he said, puffing himself up.

"You do know my dad is over there, right?"

"Ya uh, well, uh I mean-" he lost all his gusto, prompting Aleu to laugh at his dismay. On the other side Balto was considering pulling a Kirby and fainting

"She's ok, thank goodness she is ok" relieved Balto finally let the breath out that he had been holding for the last nerve racking minute. He let out a loud howl that shook the rest of his team; Aleu howled in return, as did Kodi, the hills reverberated with the wolves' song. Out of nowhere another voice joined in and everyone looked at the opposite hill, a large old grey wolf looked at all of them. Nava seemed to approve of them, and then disappeared in a flurry of snow. Balto smiled to himself, he and Kodi walked back to the sled and Duke hooked them back in.

"Either I have a concussion or I just saw a disappearing wolf." Duke said, rubbing his head. He then turned back to his team."Alright, guys no taking off again, Jenna will probably kill me." Duke scolded them.

"Oh, by the way, Kodi, if your mother asks about this, leave out the part about the bear and Aleu falling over a cliff, if you do she'll flip her lid." Balto told his son.

"You'll get no argument out of me." Kodi said. Thankfully the rest of the trip to Barrow was uneventful. They rounded the bend into town and saw the road lined with spectators. The crowds shouted cheers and waved signs high. The team stopped in the town center and a man came running up to Duke. Both of them had a quick conversation and Duke followed him into a tent marked:

RACE COMMISSION: AUTHERIZED PERSONAL ONLY

After a few minutes Duke walked back out of the tent. He was holding what looked like a hotel room key and walked back to the sled. He and a couple of officials unhooked the dogs and they went to their hotel. The hotel manger checked them in and called a bellboy to pick up the duffel bag Duke brought in and guided them to a staircase.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you folks make it here so fast?" the bellboy asked. "Most of the teams aren't due for a couple of hours or so."

"We got sent off course and into Devil's Point, I suppose that was some kind of shortcut."

"Devil's Point? You guys are lucky. That place is so dangerous the only thing worse that I could think than that is a bunch a wolves." the bellboy began to chuckle to himself. Balto was glad humans cannot understand him, if they could the bellboy would be getting an earful. However, Balto had to settle for a low growl instead.

"I don't think my lead dog liked your comment. Did I mention he was half wolf himself?" Duke asked. It was a good thing Duke stopped the bellboy before Balto got angry.

"Uh, well here is your room. If you need anything call down. And the other teams will be arriving soon." he quickly turned and walked down the hallway a questionably fast pace.

"I think that shut him up for a while." Kodi said. Balto couldn't help but smile as the bellhop practically ran from the vicious wolf behind him. Duke opened the door to the room and the team burst in. Ralph and Kirby jumped on the couch and Kodi claimed a spot next to the pot-belly stove, Dusty joined him. Balto only raised an eyebrow at this and ran into the bedroom and took over the big bed.

"Guys, get some rest, you had a big day today, and I'll go fetch your dinner." Duke said and turned back out the door, closing it behind him.

"What a day." Ralph said flatly.

"Ya, we only almost got killed three or four times." said Kodi, poking at his dad.

"Well this race is far from over," Balto began, walking into the room."We had a lot thrown at us today and we sent all of it packing; Steele, Ruskies, avalanches, bears, the whole gambit. None of it could stop us, but tomorrow we start the longest leg of the race, running the length of the rough Canadian Yukon and up north to the ice."

"What is so bad about that?" Dusty asked.

"After we get into the mountains it will be easy to get lost." Balto answered her.

"So what is the plan?" Balto picked up Dukes pack and took out the map of the course.

"Well, I think, the less time we spend in the mountains, the better, so we can take an old route; it is faster but is more dangerous, as it hasn't been used in nearly a decade. It will take us here, through a narrow pass and over the majority of the forest. We could also just go through the center on the main route cutting through the mountains. It's more or less safe, but we can get lost due to the winding path through the woods and will take much longer."

"I say speed is best."Ralph declared

"I don't know Ralph, that route looks dangerous." Kirby said, "I say we cut through the forest."

"I agree with Kirby." Dusty pitched in, "Winning doesn't matter if we fall over a cliff."

"Well that's two for the faster route, two for the safer one. What do you say Kodi?" Kodi looked at Balto and then back to Dusty, then remembered what his mom said.

"Dad, the reason mom let us go on this race was if we promised to be safe." Kodi said his peace. "I'll only go if we take the safe route."

"Well said kiddo, well that settles it, we take the main route." Balto declared.

"Great now we get to be stuck with Steele and those Russians" Ralph said, looking out the window as the Canadian, Russian and British teams came in. "Steele is nothing but a dirty cheat, he will pull every trick in the book to mess with us."

"I know, but it's nothing we haven't seen before." Balto said without any worry. "Besides with that avalanche the rest of the teams will be way behind us."

"I guess that makes those three our only competition." Dusty said, liking the new odds.

Duke came back in trough the door with a half a dozen bowls and a steaming pot; he set the bowls in a line and poured a meat and vegetable mash into the bowls.

"There you go guys, eat up and get some sleep." Duke said, as he poured himself a bowl of the tasty mash. The team dug in to their dinner; surprisingly Duke wasn't a bad cook.

"Hey this is pretty good. Balto you eat this kind of food all the time? It's amazing you don't look like those bears you hang out with." Kirby joked.

"Na, I only eat this much on days like this, usually I stick to kibble."

"Dad do you wonder how mom's doing right now." Kodi asked.

"I think she is more worried about us right now." Balto said between bites of mash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Memories

Meanwhile in Nome.

Doc came in the door to the boiler room."Everyone, news just came in, Balto and the others are in Barrow, safe and sound." A cheer resounded throughout the room. Balto's family was euphoric to hear the news.

"Thanks Doc." Jenna said looking out the window; she was in a panic after she heard about the avalanche. It was the first time in a long time her mind was at ease. Boris flapped up to her.

"Jenna, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Balto and Kodi. I've never seen him like that before when Steele showed up," she sighed. "Boris. You've known him since he was a pup. Has he ever been like this before?"

"Da, once or twice other than the times you know. He was also quite the rambunctious pup, I remember like it was yesterday."

"Uncle Boris! Uncle Boris!" A young Balto yelled in a kiddy voice. Running across the deck of the old boat.

"Hey hey little boychik!" Boris said happy to see him. Balto jumped in the air and tackled the poor goose.

"Umf, you do that much longer and my goose will be cooked." Boris said "Ok, what has you so excited about?"

"I met a new friend!"

"Really, where is your new 'friend'?"

"Down there!" Boris leaned over the side of the boat; he saw a black and white malamute pup with blue eyes.

"What is his name?"

"My name, it's Steele." the young pup said proudly.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying Balto and Steele used to be friends?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, listen to story." Saba and Yukon joined in around them to hear.

"So how did you meet your, friend?" Boris asked.

"I was walking down the street and he wanted to play with his master but he was too busy." Balto began, "And I asked him if he wanted to play with me."

"My daddy says I have to train myself if I want to be a good sled dog. That playing is a waste of time." Steele said with disappointment.

"Well, we can prove him wrong!" Balto was eager to do something.

"Okay little boychiks, be safe." Boris said to them. After they both darted off, Boris then realized "What am I saying! They are pups! Safe isn't in their vocabulary!" Boris had a small panic attack and flapped after them. Little did Boris know he was being lined up in the sights of a hunter.

"That's right, come to papa. Heh." Click. Boris did not even hear the shot just felt his tail feathers get blown off.

"Yow!" yelped Boris as he fumbled into the lake.

"So that is why you are scared of heights, huh." Stella butted in.

"Partly, no more interrupting." Now all of the kids have joined in around Boris to listen about thier dad.

"Steele where are we going?" Balto wondered.

"You'll see." Steele continued walking down the street like he owned it. Balto couldn't figure why he was acting so high and mighty. They turned a corner and came into a back alley "Come on." Steele motioned to a hole in a wall.

"Steele, what is this place?" Balto asked.

"Best spot in town."

"What's in here?"

"Everything you could ever want."

"Okay." Balto squeezed though the opening and found paradise.

"What did I tell you," Steele said as he followed Balto into the Butcher Shop. "Wall to wall meat."

"Wow!" was all Balto could manage. He stared in amazement, he remembered when his family had to bring home tidbits for him, his mind was simply blown away. He walked up to a strange bulbous thing on a shelf, it was marked

PORK SAUSAGE

"Sausage?" Balto sounded out. "What's a sausage?" he asked his friend.

"No idea, but I know it tastes good" Steele answered as he dove into a bag of beef jerky. The sausage was almost as big as little Balto and he could barley pick it up, after a few bites he concluded.

"Best. Food. Ever."

"I told you it was good." Steele said between bites of jerky. Their feast was cut short when the door opened and closed, apparently the butcher good back from lunch earlier than Steele expected.

"What the? Vandals!" the butcher bellowed. As he grabbed a broom and swung it like a lunatic.

"Run for it!" Steele yelped out has he narrowly avoided getting swatted by the broom, with Balto right behind him. They scrambled back out the hole and down the alley, with the butcher in close pursuit. Balto saw a pile of wood that the butcher used to smoke his meats.

"There, we can get out of here by climbing that." Balto said rather calmly given the situation. He sprinted for the woodpile, surpassing Steele. "Come on!" Balto shouted from the top. Then he jumped over the side.

They both landed in a heap in the snow.

"Nice, how did you run so fast?" Steele asked catching his breath.

"My mama was a white wolf, must be that."

"Really, a wolf?" Balto nodded, "Cool."

"I'm sorry Uncle Boris, but I just can't see Steele and my dad getting along. Ever. I saw him with Steele in the square the other day, he looked like a stick of dynamite about to go off." Dingo said flatly.

"I'm getting there, in fact, Jenna this is about the time you came in." Boris hinted.

"Oh! Now I remember, that was the first day I met them."

Balto and Steele snuck back around to the town center.

"I think we lost him." Steele said at last.

"Alright let's get going." Balto started off. They slinked around corner and double checked to make sure the coast was clear. Afterwards both went back to business as usual, but if you are a pup, business as usual is also known as looking for trouble. Then they saw the prettiest pup in town, she was a lovely husky with a coat that was as red as fire and white like driven snow. Both of the boys ran to her like moths to a flame. Steele was perhaps a bit too eager to get to know her as he pranced and fritted around like he won a million dollars.

"Why, hello, I'm Steele, the best dog in town." Steele cooed, maybe overdoing it.

"Really," Jenna rolling her eyes, which landed on Balto, "And who are you?" she asked Steele's companion.

"Who, me?" Balto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, do you see anyone else around here?" she hoped that would deflate Steele who was still prancing and strutting around.

"I'm, uh Balto." he barely got that out without stumbling over himself.

"Balto, what an interesting name, I'm Jenna." she said smiling at Balto.

"Jenna! Come here girl!" Rosie called from across the town square.

"Oh dear, it's my human, I gotta go. See you Balto, Steele" she turned and ran to her girl.

"She is so beautiful." Balto let out.

"I saw her first!"

"Hey, I just said she was beautiful."

"That's it! There is only one way to settle this, a fight to the death!"

"You have to be joking." Balto said giggling

"Never." Both leapt at another and soon ended up a tumbling fur ball and landed in a small snowdrift. Each popping his head out, laughing freely. A large shadow caste over them, and once again their fun was cut short, this time by the monstrously large dog connected to the shadow.

"Steele! Just what do you think you are doing?" the dog demanded in a heavy, baritone voice.

"We were just playing papa."

"Play fighting you mean. What if you cut yourself or broke a bone?" Steele began to answer. "I'll tell you what would happen, you wouldn't be able to train for a week, maybe longer." He now turned toward Balto. "And just who might you be?"

"B-B-Balto."

"Well B-B-Balto, I am Rook, Steele's father, champion race dog, and rather angry. Now tell me, where are your parents, I have a few words for them on discipline."

"Well my mama said she and my papa where going on a trip with her pack and-"

"Her pack? Are you telling me you are a wolf?" Rook demanded an answer.

"Well my papa is a husky-"

"So you are a half breed," Rook said as he snatched up Steele by the collar. "Steele, I don't want you to associate with this, thing anymore."

"But papa, what is wrong with him?"

"Steele didn't you hear me, he is a wolf, or at least half wolf. He could turn on you at any moment."

"But you don't even know him!" Steele defended.

"I know his kind." Rook said turning around, revealing a scar from his shoulder to his ribs. "I know them only too well." With that he turned and ran away, kicking a lump of snow into Balto's saddened face.

"That Rook guy was a real jerk; he didn't even give papa a chance." Nunavut said bitterly.

"What is worse some around here still feel that way about him, even after all he has done for this backwater of a town." Jenna added with equal disdain.

"What happened to Rook anyway?" Dingo asked

"I heard he was shipped off to Anchorage." Boris began. "Made him into stud after his racing career. Ha, what a life. Not needing to do anything but eat, sleep, poop, and-"

"Boris! Really? These are my kids after all." Jenna interjected scoldingly.

"Come on mom, it's not like we don't know what he's talking about." Yukon joked.

"That fact scares me a little Yukon." The last time Jenna was this uncomfortable, she had a set of shots in a very soft place.

"Anyway, what happened next Uncle Boris?" Saba asked, hoping to change the subject and spare her mother. She stepped on Yukon's tail for good measure, causing him to let out a yelp. "Ups, sorry, clumsy me."

"Ok, I continue with story." Boris was trying in vain not to laugh.

Boris finally got out of the lake, rubbing his now featherless rear-end. In the distance he saw a very unhappy looking young Balto running from town. Boris knew something was wrong because his new friend was nowhere to be found. When Balto got to Boris he realized the pup was actually crying, Boris had never expected; much less seen this before. Especially not out of a wolf.

"Balto what is wrong? Where is Steele?" Boris asked; he would soon regret asking that.

"Well, we were playing in the town square, and then his papa came. He was really mad because he wanted him to train for his sledding. Then he asked me about my parents, when he found out my mama was a wolf, he-" Balto broke down and began to cry.

"Oh boy," Boris said. Rubbing his eyes with a pair of feathers. "This might be my fault; you see little boychik, people and dogs in town are not big fans of wolves."

"Why?" Balto asked, sniffling

"How can I say this in way you can understand, ok, wolves sometimes take their food like chickens and pigs, so humans don't like wolves."

"How come dogs don't like me?" Balto asked, confused.

"They, they're uh, they're trained not to like you, by humans." Boris answered, doing his best to not say something wrong.

"But Steele liked me just fine, even after I told him my mama was a wolf." Balto said, still confused.

"Steele is still a pup, like you, he has not been trained to not like wolves yet." Boris was running out of

kid talk.

"I don't get it," Balto began to cry again. "I want my mama." He said sniffling. Boris gave him a hug.

"Me too little boychik, me too" Boris was trying not to cry himself, poor boychik. "Come on, let's go home, I don't think you should go into town again for a little while, at least until this goes away, maybe when you are older."

"But-"

"No buts, Balto it is too dangerous, just for now."

"Okay." Balto was already missing Jenna. Both began walking back to the boat. Balto then noticed Boris's lack of tail feathers.

"What happened to you?" Balto asked.

"Uh, I will explain that to you when you are older too." Boris answered thinking that Balto had enough harsh reality for today.

"So that is why dad kept the secret for so long." Dingo said with understanding.

"Yes, sadly he was afraid that you would remind people of him more than your mother." Boris answered.

"We didn't know what to do with that small detail, but considering what happened to Aleu, it may have been better to tell you guys anyway." Jenna had a tear drop down to the floor at the thought of her lost daughter. Boris continued.

"The following months kind of rolled together. But one day things became a little more, interesting." He said with some discomfort.

Balto woke up to the sound of thunderously loud snoring.

"Hey Boris do something about that will ya." Balto said in a more masculine voice than he had as a puppy.

"Do something about what? You are one that was snoring." Boris complained covering his ears with his wings.

"No I wasn't, I thought it was you." Balto said

"Well if it wasn't me and it wasn't you than who was it?" Boris asked. Fed up with wondering, Balto kicked the blanket off the top of him. Reveling a much larger version of him than he had a year ago, his fur was thicker, seeing it was mid-winter and he started to sport more wolf-like features. He got up and heard the direction of the snoring; he walked over to the side of the fishing boat. He had couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Hey Boris! Take a look at this." Balto had grown out of the Uncle Boris bit.

"What is it?" Boris asked who was cowering behind the wheelhouse.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like them before." Balto said. After mustering his courage, Boris looked over the side to see two fat blobs of bears in the snow.

"Wa, bears? Oh no, these two have to go." Boris said grabbing his mop

"Why? They aren't bothering us, other than the noise." Balto said defending them.

"Balto, you don't know bears, they are nothing but big, ugly, fat slobs of creatures. They are destructive and dangerous and-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying. The look on Balto told him that he was wrong.

"Have you ever met a bear?" Balto asked, dropping a hint.

"Well not exactly, but I have seen what they do." As Boris said this he knew he already had lost his point.

"Sounds like something else people think about something they have never met." Balto hammered in.

"I'm going to regret this one day, ok we go talk to them, ya?" Boris conceded. Balto smiled and nodded. Both of them walked down to the bears. Boris picked up a stick and poked the smaller one. And it woke up with a start.

"Aaahh! Luk! Wake up, we're under attack!" screamed the bear, the big one leapt up and both ran away, they spent more time looking over thier shoulders at the menacing goose with a stick and the terrifying lone wolf dog. They then promptly slammed into the side of the boat and knocked themselves out.

"I like them." Balto said with a laugh.

"Of course you do, Balto they are bears, not pets." Balto have him the look that said it all.

"Ugh, fine, this just great, wolf dogs, bears; this place is turning into regular petting zoo." Boris surrendered. After about an hour the two bears woke up, they saw Balto and Boris and started to back pedal into the side of the boat.

"Please don't eat us! I'm too young to be breakfast!" The small one squealed. The big one covered his eyes and made a bunch of noise.

"I'm not going to eat you." Balto tried to calm them down. "Uncle Boris here is a goose, he doesn't eat meat."

"Huh, oh, well then let me introduce myself, I'm Muk, my brother here is Luk." He said referencing his rotund companion. "He doesn't talk much; he still acts much like a cub." Luk frowned and made a series of noises that sounded like Luk did not like the comment. "Well it's true, you do act childish sometimes."

Muk responded. Balto heard a low rumble come from their direction. "Heh, heh, we haven't had much to eat lately." Muk said sheepishly.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Boris mumbled to himself.

"I can handle that." Balto said proudly. He turned to go but Boris stopped him by grabbing and hanging on to his tail.

"Balto where are you going?" Boris asked worried.

"What, I'm going into town to get some food. Unless you enjoy the sound a bear's stomach rumbling. You might be surprised, but I am here a lot less than you think." Boris didn't know what to say so he just dropped Balto's tail and he ran in the direction of town.

"Uncle Boris, you mean that papa snuck out a lot?" Saba asked. Boris shrugged his shoulders. "Really, where?"

"I can answer that Saba." Jenna chimed in, a guilty smile dancing across her face.

Balto ran into town and jumped on the low hanging roof of the butcher's smokehouse and bounded from roof to roof until he found himself at the docks. He slinked trough the hole in the fence and avoided being seen by the dockworkers. He saw a bucket of fresh herring and picked it up in this mouth and worked his way back until he was back on the roofs again. This time he stopped as he saw Jenna below him. She glanced up at him and saw his bucket of fish.

"What's up?" she greeted. Balto jumped down to the street.

"Not much, just really like fish." Balto said with a smirk, he thought it easier than explaining he was getting a polar bear's breakfast. He looked at Jenna; she was wearing a new orange scarf which accentuated her face. He almost dropped the bucket as he got excited talking to her.

"So, you really like fish," Jenna said batting her eyes. Balto didn't know what to say, 'Man am I ever bad at this' he thought. "Is something wrong?" Jenna asked, worried he wasn't interested.

"What? No, everything's perfect, uh, you're perfect." Balto tripped over himself. This caused Jenna to laugh a little, poor boychik. She starred into his eyes and Balto felt like he was going to melt, or maybe that was the snow around him. Their flirtation was cut short by an angry voice.

"What are you doing here Lobo? I thought we told you to hit the road." Steele growled at his former friend.

"Steele, your dad isn't around here, you can drop the act." Hoping to avert a fight, Jenna put herself between the two of them.

"It's no act, my father told me where he got that scar of his, turns out a wolf attacked him for no reason. That's all they are Jenna, nothing but slobbering savages, the lot of them. Half breed over there is only half beast, but just you watch, he will turn eventually. Mark my words."

"No Steele your wrong, Balto is good; a pedigree doesn't make you special."

"I don't have time to argue, I have another race to get to. Tell you what Jenna, after I win this thing, how's about you and me go and share a bone together? I know a good spot, lots of, privacy."

"Sorry Steele, but I just lost my appetite." Jenna said waving him off.

"Who said we had to eat?" Steele said with impunity.

"Eah, get lost Steele." Jenna said, completly disgusted.

"You're missing out on a prime opportunity Jenna." She was unmoved, both literally and figuratively. "Fine then, I suppose you like to live on the wild side for now. Your loss." Steele turned and strutted away, waving his tail like a flag.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that-" She turned around and could not find him."Balto?" He seemed to have gone in the time it took her to tell Steele off. She sniffed the air and the spot where he stood but she couldn't pick him up. Meanwhile Balto looked at her around a corner of the carpenter's shop. She looked crestfallen as she slowly walked away. Balto wanted to go back to her but couldn't think of anything to say. He then started smelling fish and remembered that he had to head home.

"Well, that's it," Jenna concluded, "That was only a couple of weeks before the diphtheria outbreak and we already know that story."

"Da, hey, it is getting late. Come let us go home before the storm hits, ya?" Boris interjected.

"Yes Boris, we better get to our homes." Jenna agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Yukon

Balto woke up to the sound of a loudspeaker.

TEAM USA TO THE STARTING LINE

Then he remembered the race officials decided to set the teams off consecutively to the order and times they arrived. Duke however was still sound asleep, Balto pawed his friend awake, he turned over and grumbled.

"Wa, Balto, why are you up so early?" Then he fell back asleep. Balto narrowed his eyes and pawed him again. All Duke gave was a grunt in response. Running out of options Balto pulled out plan-B. He got up nice and close to Duke and let out a loud bark into his ear. Not only was Duke now wide awake he went bolt upright.

"Hey, what gives?" Duke asked, somewhat unhappy with Balto for his imitation of an alarm clock. REPEAT TEAM USA TO STARTING LINE

Hearing this, Duke checked his watch.

"Holy crap!" Duke yelled. He fumbled around the room, getting dressed as quickly as possible, forgoing a shower. Balto ran into the main room to see Kirby and Ralph where already up, stretching and getting ready to go. Balto looked at the stove and saw Kodiak and Dusty still asleep. Balto let loose another bark at them, like Duke they were now wide awake.

"Dad, why are you barking at us?" Kodi asked shaking off the urge to lay back down with Dusty.

"The next leg of the race is about to start." Balto said, eager to get back out there. The other teams seemed to also start to get ready as they were also assembling outside. As the five dogs got hooked in, Duke ran the flag up the sled's thin wire-like flagpole. Balto readied himself for the start. The gun fired and twenty paws hit the ground as the sled lurched forward.

"Alright folks we have about an hour or so before Steele and his team sets off." Balto informed his team. They started off on the road to the Canadian border. The sign that marked it came in to view and the team surged ahead.

"Welcome to Canada everyone!" Duke called out. The team continued to run. This was the first time that Balto had ever been so far from home. Now the forest was getting thicker and the turns sharper. This is what made this leg of the race so hard. The wind started to pick up a as they continued. The snow that was gently falling before had gotten whipped up by the mountain winds making it harder to see ahead. For hours the team marched though the wilderness, between the map and Balto they managed to stay on track in spite of the wind and snow. The sun was beginning a downward track and night was approaching fast. Duke decided to call it a day and make camp. Within minutes, a fire was burning and the small tent was up. The day of ice and wind made for good practice because it got worse in the colder night. Sleeping in this would not be fun, but after spending a night or two watching six teething puppies by himself, Balto was good at sleeping with allot noise and pain. With the next day came less wind and snow, but it also brought new dangers. The team found themselves in a mountain pass as they transversed the rocky terrain. And this particular pass was not much more than a ridge overlooking a two hundred foot drop down. Dusty looked over the edge and felt her stomach do somersaults.

"You okay?" Kodi asked, it usually takes a lot to make her look like that.

"Heights aren't my thing." She said as she timidly continued to walk, resisting the urge to look over the side.

"It's alright, I gotcha." He grabbed the side of her harness with his mouth and pulled her away from the edge. Unfortunately the grabbing and pulling jostled the line just enough to get Balto's attention.

"If you two are done, we have a race to win." The team crested over the pass and was now in a bit of a downhill ski run. The decline gave them a little extra speed, normally some celerity is a good thing, but in the mountains, speed is a nasty mistress. Balto saw something ahead, or as a matter of fact, lack of something ahead. They were running right at a cliff!

"Holy crap!"Duke exclaimed. Balto dug his feet into the snow, seeing what was ahead the rest of the team did as well. The sled's momentum kept pushing them forward and the drop off came evermore closer. They began to slow, but their speed was still extremely fast. All five dug in their heels and Balto saw the tips of the trees becoming closer. As they plowed through the snow the sled slipped to a stop a mere inches from certain death. The snow around Kodi gave way and his harness loosened h7s life flashed before his eyes, then a shot of pain emanated from his tail. He saw Dusty hanging on to him like her favorite chew toy. She yanked him up and let go of his tail.

"Ouch. Thanks."

"Anytime, I like a good game of tug of war." The pain returned somewhat to the thought of her pulling on his tail again.

Duke climbed out of the sled and looked over the expanse of terrain. With the sun going down he saw lights in the distance. He checked the map and said.

"Looks like that is Old Crow, not the biggest town out there but if it means hot food and a warm room, I won't argue with that. Okay guys take five and rest a bit." As Duke finished what he was saying he picked up a roll of toilet paper and headed for the tree line. Balto laughed inwardly at the strange habits of people.

"Man my aching paws." Ralph complained, grateful for the chance to rest. "What is it with this place?"

"I find it amazing how these Canadians get around without having a heart attack." Dusty added.

"It's the altitude," Balto answered. "Seeing we are deeper in the mountains now we are breathing air with less oxygen than if we were back at home, so one mile feels like five."

"Um, what?" Kirby asked, not understanding.

"Duke leaves pilots handbooks and magazines lying around. I take a look at them every once in a while." Balto said turning back to the view over the cliff.

"Wow, what a view." Kodi said, hoping to change the subject to something slightly less complicated.

"Yeah." Balto was lost in wonder, he saw nothing but trees, hills and mountains as far as the eye could see. It was a double edged sword, the beautiful terrain they saw from here would fight them tooth and nail all the way to Old Crow and beyond.

"So this is what you named my brother after?" Kodi was still in a little awe at the expanse before them.

"Yep, Yukon, the name suits him." Balto answered.

"You can say that again. I kind of feel like I'm inside his head right now."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked, wondering what his son was saying.

"Well, it's big, empty, and full of trees." Kodi said laughing to his own joke. Balto gave him a look that said he didn't approve but couldn't help laughing a little himself. Duke came stumbling back out of the forest looking relived. He tossed his role of toilet paper back into his duffel bag which was in the cargo space on the sled.

"Let's go guys, breaks over." The team started back off, running down a series of switchbacks down the mountain and leading into the main road into town. As the town came closer, Balto saw a huge Canadian flag flying in the town center. They ran down Main Street and they passed crowds of people, waving signs like: Go Steele Go! and Canada Always Gets Their Gold!

"If they only knew." Balto said to himself, he found it hard to find his rival's name used with something that was actually positive.

"Looks like Steele has quite the fan club out here." Dusty said as the sled came to a stop outside the race commission tent. Duke jumped off and ran inside to get their time logged in.

"Well he has been out here for the last what, two and a half years." Kodi tried to make sense of why they liked Steele in his head and still couldn't figure it out.

"Ya, almost three years and he hasn't managed to piss off everyone in town." Kirby finished. Duke came back out of the tent with a smile. He held up his hand with a number one. Balto was proud of himself, they had kept thier lead. Just like in Barrow, they were given a room at the local hotel. The door opened to the hotel and the team ran in eager to get warm. The room looked almost identical to the one in Barrow, and everyone took almost the same spot as before.

"It's good of the race committee to give us these rooms." Dusty said, glad to be warm again.

"Yeah for the first time in three days I feel like I'm finally defrosting." Kirby returned. Duke came in through the door with the same kind of mash they had been having for the last week, not that anyone was complaining.

"Here you go guys just as tasty as it is nutritious." Duke said with a smile. A loud cheer was heard outside.

"Hey guys, judging from the cheering Steele and his team just showed up." Ralph guessed. As it turned out he was right. Steele came into town and he looked like he won the whole race. Until he saw the Team USA sled.

"How could they have beaten us here?" Steele growled.

"They did have an hour's head start, cha know." Chip said, hoping to avoid a temper tantrum.

"But this is our turf! We practiced here for weeks!"

"It's just a race Steele, so what if they're ahead of us right now." Hunter said trying to calm him down.

"You don't get it. Their lead dog, if you want to call him that, and I have a score to settle."

"Who that Balto guy? Oh, you're talkin' about that cute lady husky? They looked so happy!" Chip said, as she and Hunter mocked what Jenna and Balto did before the start of the race, baby talking and acting like kids. Steele stared them down and they suddenly stopped. "Heh, sorry, gotta little carried away."

"Ahh, forget about it, you'll never understand." Steele lamented. He was too tired from running to explain it to them. Then Steele forgot about everything his teammates where doing as a dark grey husky came around the corner of a fence.

"Hiya Steele, how's the race goin?" she asked him.

"Daisy! Good to see you. As for the race, things could be better."

"Ya, I heard the commotion when that other team came in almost an hour ago." She said gesturing to the USA sled.

"They got the upper paw on us back in Alaska, but we can still beat 'em." Steele returned.

"I know, I've seen you run, it's not like you have anything to prove to me."

"Heh ya, right. I should know that by now."

Back in the hotel room Kirby was already asleep and Balto was finishing off his second helping of mash.

"So has Steele had a temper tantrum yet?"

"Yep, then this girl dog showed up." Ralph said, still looking out the window.

"Girl Dog!" Balto almost choked. He swallowed the rest of his mash and ran to the window Dusty and Kodi joined soon after.

"Daisy, do you know when that team showed up?"

"I heard the cheering and jeering about an hour ago; came out here expecting to see you all. And I saw these guys."

"An hour? Ah, crap they're still ahead of us."

"Stiff competition?"

"You could say that, their lead dog is the Balto guy I told you about."

"Oh, the one that you had the heated relations with. How did it go when you two met back up?"

"Uh, we can talk about that later." He had a guilty look run over his face.

"When do you set back out?" Daisy asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Judging form when that team showed up, about ten." Steele picked up the hint.

"Hmmm, what do you say we go share a couple of sausages? Then maybe sleep in." she intimated, getting very, close to Steele.

"Well, hard to say no to that." Steele said with surprisingly little flare.

"I think that is the first time I years I've seen Steele not act like he was worth a million bucks." Balto said in disbelief.

"Must be that girl." Kodi said. "You know what a cute girl can do. Right Dad?"

"Uh, no comment."

"Hey, speaking of cute girls, she's kind of hot." Dusty frowned and gave him the stop-while-you-are-ahead look.

"Okay guys, let's get some rest, it's gonna be a tough day tomorrow." Balto said hoping to stop his son before he swallowed the foot he just stuck in his mouth. The next morning the team got out to the starting line.

"We will be west from here to the next checkpoint in Alklavik. Its gonna be far, but don't worry too much. Just do what you always do."

"Dad you really need to work on these pep talks." Before Balto could respond the gun sounded. The team took off, rounding the corner of Main st. and heading out of town. Just like in Barrow, the streets where lined with spectators. This time however the cheering was more for Canada. The USA flag flew high and rippled with the speed of the sled. Just about now Steele was waking up from a long night with Daisy in her home. Daisy however, was already up and about.

"Time to wake up lazy bones. You have a race to win" she said.

"Huh, wa?" Steele had completely forgotten about the race.

"You know, big race, North Pole, lots of danger, you remember right?"

"The race? The race!" Steele jumped awake then ran for the window. He jumped out onto the roof and then to the snow covered ground.

"Be seeing you Daisy." He winked up to the bushytailed husky leaning out the window.

"What a crazy dog." Daisy said to herself shaking her head. Steele ran to his awaiting team and got hooked up.

"What happened to you last night Steele?" Rowdy asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, you know, a little of this and a little if that."

"You where with Daisy weren't you?" Rowdy already knew the answer.

"So?"

"It's just that every time we come through here you always disappear and come back with a little more bush in that tail of yours. So tell me buddy, what gives?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you having, well, stirrings?" Steele was thinking of an answer. Before he could answer the gun sounded and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Maze

The sled bumped up and down as Balto and his team made their way over another of the many mountain passes they would have to work through on this leg of the race. Thankfully, this one did not have the optional death-drop attached, but that doesn't mean it was fun. Fresh snow had fallen and the team sank in a good ten inches with each step. To a human that is no big deal, but when you only stand 28 or so inches tall, it's a different story.

"Now I know how a bulldozer feels." Kodi said

"Ah, a little snow never killed ya." Ralph said behind him. "Besides, it could be worse." The wind picked up and the snow began to blow harder, a tree fell down in front of in front of the team, blocking the way ahead.

"Hey Ralph, do us all a favor, never say that again." Kirby frustratedly spat out. The tree was large but the team managed to work their way over it. Balto stepped on a thin branch and bent it down. When he took his foot of the bent-over branch, it whipped back and smacked poor Kodi on the nose.

"Whew! That is one way to clear the sinuses." Kodi said in a naizily voice.

"Sorry, you ok kiddo?" Balto saw a tiny drop of blood drip out of his nose and fall onto the snow, staining it red.

"I'll live." He had some pain coming from his nose, but the cold numbed the pain. The snow continued to fall and the team continued to soldier on I spite of it. The top of the mountain came up and they saw mile after mile of sheer wilderness ahead, overwhelming expanse or no, they had a race to win. The team climbed over and down. Balto saw a fork in the road, one path leading into a mountain trail and the other into the forest.

"Hey guys, last chance to change your minds about that route through the mountains." Balto said hoping for a sudden change of heart. Everyone just remained silent. And Dusty gave him the same look Kodi earned last night.

"I'll take that as a no." he said. He turned right and into the relentless Taiga forests of Canada's northern territory. The terrain was rocky and the forest was thick. Duke's map got them through the day and they zipped through the winding paths and before they knew it the sun was going down. Balto looked back and saw that they had only made it a few miles from the mountain pass that led them into the forest.

"This is going to take a while." Balto mumbled to himself. Duke lit a fire and the team curled up together to keep warm. A cold wind blew through the forest, Kirby let out a shiver.

"I think a real nasty blizzard is on the way folks."

"What makes you say that?" Kodi asked his friend.

"I just have a feeling." Kirby said anticipating a long night ahead. Just as Kirby predicted, a blizzard came in and the wind and snow buffeted the dogs. No matter how close they curled and huddled together, they were still chilled to the bone. So much so that Balto saw ice appearing on his whiskers. He looked at his team and he could swear they were turning into ice sculptures. He looked over his shoulder at the small tent in which Duke resided.

"Guys we can't stay out here, we're going to freeze." he concluded.

"I k-n-now, I hop-pe you ha-ve a p-p-plan." Ralph said though his chattering teeth.

"Come on." he trudged over to Duke's tent. Balto pawed the tent and the zipper dropped down, Duke poked his head out.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked. The team answered his question by charging into the tent. One by one they jumped in until only Dusty had yet entered.

"Dusty come on." Kodi said. "It's warmer in here." Dusty hesitated. "Oh man, you still aren't mad about that thing I said back in town are you?"

"No I'm not mad at you. It's just put Duke put a lot of beans in our dinner. I just have a feeling this is not going to be pleasant. But if the choices are stink or freeze." Behind her the fire died. "I'll take stink." She climbed in. The tent billowed out with the combined mass of all six of them until it looked like a balloon the carnival clown over filled. Inside it was quite cozy and warm from all of their combined body heat, the wind was also considering mitigated. The only bad side was that Balto felt someone's paw on his head and it was like he was in a printing press. The good news was however they might actually get some sleep. Balto could not wait for the sun to come up and the blizzard to end. The morning came but not after a long night. Because they were so far north in the winter, the nights persisted for a much longer portion of the day.

"Man alive, I feel like a board." Duke grumbled as he awoke. He opened the tent and all six crawled out. They spent a half hour stretching out all of the stiffness. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, despite the time being nearly nine o'clock

"Best get used to the long cold nights. Once we get to the pole it will be perpetual night up there." Balto said

"Great, sounds terrific." Kodi said. The team started out for the day and just like the last, they found themselves transversing the wild and confusing terrain, relying on the map to guide them. The team soldiered on and came to yet another fork in the trail. Duke took a look at his map it said to take the left trail. They ran into the left trail but soon Balto saw familiar terrain and then the fork in the trail came back into view.

"What in the world?" Duke was beside himself.

"Uh, Balto is it just me or have we been here before?" Ralph asked. Balto stopped his team while Duke scratched his head looking at the map.

"Sorry guys I double checked the map, it definitely says to go left." Duke didn't know what to do.

"I feel like I am running around in a rat maze." Dusty complained.

"This is why I wanted to take the other route." Balto said to himself. As he sat down in the snow disheartened, above them a black raven flew overhead. Flying over the right trail and landing on the branch of a tree.

"Let's go." Balto said, getting back up.

"Go where? The left trail takes us in a circle." Kodi said, discouraged.

"So then we go right." Balto stated. They really had no choice, the team took other trail. Instead of a circle, this trail lead on, twisting and curving around the forest like a snake. Balto fallowed the raven, mimicking its movements, if the raven went left, he followed; and vice versa. Even if the map disagreed, Balto ignored Duke's yelling and complaining. They followed the jet black bird through the maze that was the Taiga forest and soon found themselves on a much larger trail. Then for no reason the raven stopped, landed on a branch and didn't move. Ahead was a large clearing with the trail resuming on the other side. Balto waited for the raven to do something but it just sat motionless, occasionally crowing.

"Balto, what are we waiting for, the spring thaw?" Kirby chastised.

"I think we shouldn't go just yet, I've got a bad feeling about this clearing."

"Says the dog getting his directions from feather-brain up there"

"But-"

"Oh come on already. Let's go." Kirby was tired of waiting. "We have been in here running for two and a half days now. There has to be an ending somewhere. The rest of the trail is right over there."

"I'm going to regret this." Balto said walking forward, the rest the team did the same. The raven flew off its perch and flew over them in a circle, crowing away.

"See, nothing to worry about. And as far as I am concerned, feather-brain up there could kindly button his beak."Kirby said. As the team reached halfway through the clearing, Balto heard a sound.

"Hey did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Ralph asked wondering what had Balto so worried. "All I hear is feather-brain up there." He said, mimicking Kirby. The team continued forward. Balto heard the sound again, this time much closer and all around them.

"This better not be what I think it is." He said digging into the snow; he soon hit something rock hard and freezing cold. He now recognized the sound, it was the ice cracking.

"Where on a frozen lake! The ice is cracking! Run for shore!" as he said this more ice began to crack underneath them. They ran for it, the running only accelerated the cracking and soon whole pieces of the lake broke away from them. The ice in front of them cracked and then the ice behind them, soon they found themselves afloat on their own miniature iceberg.

"Come on, stick a paw in the water and paddle!" Balto said, setting a precedent doing it himself, the water was cold but this was a better alternative to swimming. The rest of the Dogs did so and their iceberg set a course for the safety if the shore. A large piece of ice cracked and broke off, Ralph nearly fell and Kodi caught him at the last possible moment.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Ralph went back to paddling in the frigid water. The trees came closer and the impacts began to lessen.

"Keep going! We're almost there!" Balto yelled, the team continued to paddle, even Duke was kicking over the rear. Balto stuck his leg back in and this time, he hit mud. They had made it across the lake at last! They jumped off the iceberg as it began to split in half. Duke looked behind him and saw their iceberg was now in two halves and drifting apart.

"That was too close." The team started back off on the trail.

"Hey Kirby, from now on I'm gonna listen to 'feather-brain'." Balto said indignantly. Soon the raven lead them out of the forest and back onto the main trail. It flew around an outcropping and the team followed, by the time they turned, the raven was gone.

"Okay, hey, Balto what happens when feather-brain ditches us in the middle of the bloody woods!" Kirby yelled.

"What's this?" Duke asked himself. They saw a sign covered over with snow. Duke dismounted his sled and walked over to the sign. He scraped off the snow on it and it read

ALKLAVIK 52 KM

Balto looked at his team; they all had relieved smiles on thier faces, except Kirby who had a dumb look on his face. The raven flapped overhead, flew down and landed on Kirby's head.

"Now what, gloating?" The raven pecked his nose. "Oww! Ok, I'm sorry." After Kirby's apology the bird took off back into the woods.

"Looks like we found our way out of your rat maze Dusty." Balto said with confidence.

"Yeah, I guess so. But from now on can we avoid the freezing lakes. I like a swim as much as the next girl, but I like the water to a point where hypothermia doesn't set in." The team arrived in Alklavik to another cheering crowd and another warm hotel. Balto found a place on the rug and thought he'd take a cat-nap until supper. As he closed his eyes, Kodi burst through the doorway.

"Dad! Dad! They beat us!" Kodi exclaimed

"What are you talking about? Who beat us?" Balto asked no longer interested in a nap.

"The British and those Russians, they beat us here! I saw their sleds outside and just walked past their rooms, it looks like they have been here a while."

"What?" Balto was speechless.

"They could have passed us while we were stumbling around in the forest." Dusty offered.

"No, we would have seen them right?" Ralph said." Or at least heard them."

"There is more than one way to get here ya know." Balto said, now wishing the race officials just made one rout available to them. "It looks like we will just have to make up for lost time tomorrow."

"Great now they are starting who knows how long before us. That will give them a serious advantage." Dusty finished.

"I've got some more good news for you. This is the last real town we'll see for the rest of the race. That means this is the last hotel we will have so get some grub and rest while you can." Balto hated to bring them down like that, but at least they can make the best of it while they can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Rescue

The next day the British and the Russians started off then it was time for team USA to go to the starting line. They got off to a good start and got going at a pretty good clip. They were making good time and efficiently made their way through the rocky terrain. The work became easier as they were now heading downhill out of the mountains and somewhat closer to the coast. As the sun began to set yet again a snowstorm could be seen coming towards them. They decided to call it a day and took refuge in a nearby cave. At least this time it was not so cold they had to share the tent again, but it was hardly Miami Beach.

"So dad do you think we will catch up to them tomorrow?" Kodi asked.

"I don't know; we didn't see hide or hair of them today, not even any tracks. I wonder how they are moving through all this terrain so fast."

"I think we can catch them." Dusty said confidentiality. "No one in thier right minds would be out in this storm. So their probably held up somewhere just like us. What do you think Balto?"

"I think you make a good point, if we aren't going anywhere, they will be stuck in where ever they are for however long this storm holds, which looks like a while. We were lucky to find this cave, they are more likely than not much more exposed to the elements than we are. So we will be much more rested, and that translates to more speed and power."

"Speed? Power? Sounds good in my book." Kirby said. "I can't wait to give those Ruskies some payback for that stunt they pulled back in Alaska."

"Exactly. Now get some sleep and food, we'll need every wink and calorie we can get for tomorrow." The night was nothing to write home about. The storm brought freezing temperatures and biting winds. Balto actually missed his old blanket back home. He woke up again to the shrieking sound of the wind on the caves mouth. He saw that Kodi was also still up. Balto walked over to his son and sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"Nah, but there is another reason. Dad do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but I don't guarantee a good answer."

"When you met mom, how did you know?" Balto had been dreading this question ever since he found out Jenna was having pups. This was more Jenna's domain, and certainly not his.

"Let me see; I met your mother when we were just pups. Even then she seemed perfect. She also defended me about the whole, ya know, wolf thing. She was the only dog in town that trusted me. Then the diphtheria hit. After that we had you guys. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Kodi answered perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh I see this is about Dusty isn't it?

"What? No! Of course not." Kodi was a terrible liar. "Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully, so you need help with a girl huh?"

"Not really, well. Yes."

"Alrighty then, why didn't you say so in the first place. The good thing is Dusty is a lot like your mom. My recommendations, be a gentledog, don't act too eager or show off. And don't make like you already have her. Just pay attention and talk to her. It's easier than it seems."

"For the hero that saved Nome."

"Well, that doesn't hurt." Balto smiled with the happy memories.

"That actually helps. Thanks dad."

"No problem, but if it works, spare me the gory details. Now, let's get back to sleep before the sun comes up." Both walked back to the fire and fell fast asleep. The sun rose soon after and the team stirred from sleep and made ready to get back on the trail. The blizzard had moved on and the tightly packed fresh snow made a fast travel for the sled. The day was off to a good start, however they did not see any tracks of dogs or sleds in the snow. 'How far ahead of us are they?' Balto thought. To make things worse the Canadian team was still out there somewhere. The day was getting longer and there was still no sight of the other teams. Dusty saw something moving on one of the nearby ridges. "Balto do you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" he didn't have any idea of what she was talking about.

"Up there on the ridge." Balto took a look and saw a glimmer and it was moving ludicrously fast, he barked in the direction of it. Duke saw what the commotion was about and took out a pair of binoculars. He held the binoculars up to his face while hanging on to the sled with his other hand. He saw the red and yellow flag of the Russian team and the British team next to it. The dogs looked rather sluggish, likely due to the time spent exposed to that storm.

"Well I'll be. Those two teams took that route? It's way too dangerous, what do they have, some kind of a death wish?" Duke couldn't believe it. Balto squinted and saw them, he recognized the way they were going. That was the same route that Balto had wanted to take back at Old Crow, he could already feel the I-told-you-so coming. As they rounded the next bend in the trail they came into a valley with a rope bridge above them further in, beyond was the next checkpoint. Even though they were a fair distance away, Balto could make out a large collection of tents and some kind of dome-like structures. Balto heard something behind him, the sound of dogs barking. He looked over his shoulder and saw Steele and his team closing in on them. Balto hit the gas and sped up, keeping the lead but pushing his team to the breaking point.

"Balto, if we keep this up, my legs will give out." Kirby called from behind him.

"I know it's hard, but take a look behind you, Steele is closing in!" Balto responded. "We can keep this up for a little while; the next checkpoint is only a mile or so ahead." The rest of the team stayed silent as they focused on beating Steele to the checkpoint. As they did, the Brits and the Russian sped ahead from above.

"Whether or not we beat Steele is irrelevant, those guys will beat us there after they cross the bridge!" Dusty exclaimed. As she said this, the British team started to cross the bridge, the old planks and ropes moaned and stained under the weight of the team, but they made it across. The Russian team was next, but this time the massive weight of the dogs and the musher caused some of the ropes to snap, one by one the crack of the ropes echoed through the valley and then the bridge collapsed. Sending the whole team down fifty feet into the snow. The British team continued oblivious to what happened behind them.

"Holy crap!" Kodi yelled.

"Watch the language." Balto corrected his son.

"Holy crap!" this time it was Duke that used the obscenity.

"That is starting to turn into his catch-fraise." Balto mumbled to himself. As they approached the downed bridge the scene was not pretty, in front of them was a heap of wood, dogs and human. Balto slowed and his team did the same, they knew full and well that they would not leave any man or dog behind, even if it meant losing thier lead. Duke unhooked them and they started digging through the wreckage. Steele shot past them, doing so with a smile. But soon the Canadian sled slowed and then stopped.

"What are you doing?" Steele shot out.

"Sorry Steele, but we're not about to let those guys flap in the wind, this is about more than a stupid competition." Buster said solidly.

"But-" Steele tried.

"Shut it, you can settle whatever score you have with that Balto guy later. Now we have something more important to do." Hunter took his turn at cutting down Steele's ego. Steele had no choice but to swallow his pride and turn around.

They came back to see Balto and his team helping wounded dogs into their sled.

"Thank you, comrade," Coronel said to Balto as he helped the big dog up. Balto noticed that Coronel had a hard time walking on his front leg.

"Better have that leg checked out." Balto said as he helped him get moving.

"Dad, come here quick!" He heard his son.

"Get him on the sled and try not to move that leg to much." he ordered Ralph and Kirby; they follow them to the letter. Balto found Kodi with Ivan, who had a large shard of wood stuck in his side.

"He's hurt pretty bad, I tried to help him up but he can't move." Kodi informed him. Balto took a closer look and was glad he had an ironclad stomach, the wood was deep in the dog's side and blood came out of him in rivulets.

"We need some help out here. If he doesn't have that wound treated he won't make it."Balto said wishing the Canadians had stopped. "Come on we need to get him to the checkpoint before that gets any worse." They grabbed the large Russian dog by the collar, and got him back to the sled. Ivan let out a moan of pain and eventually passed out.

"Balto, look!" Dusty pointed at the hill as Steele and his team came over it. They came closer and the Canadian musher unhooked his dogs and helped Duke with finding Pentrofski. Steele came up to his former friend.

"Balto, I can't believe I'm saying this right now but, do you need a paw? Balto smiled in response.

All of them rummaged through the rest of the rubble pile and found the rest of the dogs and an unconscious Pentrofski. With everyone on board the sleds, they set off for the checkpoint. Once there doctors and vets swarmed the two sleds and carefully carried the broken team to the hospital and tended to the wounded Russians. Apparently the domes Balto saw earlier were rows of huts, one for each team.

"I'm glad we didn't take that route." Balto admitted. "That could have been us back there."

"Yeah," was all Ralph could say.

"I've never seen anybody hurt that badly before." Kirby broke in. "I feel like a tool for what I said about them earlier."

"Don't beat yourself up, the important thing is, we stopped to help them when they needed it." Balto consoled Kirby, of whom, continued to look as if he was slapped in the face. While Balto, Ralph and Kirby huddled around the warming fire pit in the center of the hut, on the other side of Dusty and Kodi where having thier own conversation.

"Nice work out there." Dusty said encouragingly.

"Thanks, you did pretty well yourself." Kodi returned. "I'm just glad we are all safe in here, it got a little hairy out there once or twice."

"Maybe, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." she said. "What's up with you? You're not your normal, chipper self."

"Oh its nothing." he said deflecting her question.

"Hold on there, you're my friend, and my teammate, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Dusty said, genuinely concerned for him.

"Well it's just that my dad and I talked to a couple of those Russian dogs back in Nome the night they came in, and seeing them today, it just kind of hit home. How dangerous it is out here." He stopped for a second thinking how much differently it could have been. "When I heard about this race it reminded me of all the stories my dad told me. I thought I could have an adventure just like that. But now, I don't know."

"I remember a few of those stories, your dad was always in danger, but you know what? He also had a lot of help, someone there watch his back. He always had something to fall back on, his friends, his family, he was never truly alone. Neither are you ya know, you've got all of us out here too, I'll be sure I watch your back." she said with a wink.

"I'd like that." He said returning the wink. 'Looks like the advice dad gives works, who knew?' The door opened and Duke walked in.

"Well guys, it looks like the Russian team will pull through, even if they are out of the race." Everyone's spirits where lifted at the sound of this. Balto was especially glad to hear it. But that was not even the best news of his day.

"Hey Balto, "Ralph began." What do you think of Steele showin' up like that, I mean I thought he hated you right?"

"I think he still isn't on my fan club, but, under all that ego, maybe he has a heart. He did come back to help out after all." Balto remembered all of the fun they once had; maybe it was time to mend the fence.

"Well looks like it's just us, the Brits, and Steel of course." Kirby announced.

"Yep that looks like it's about it, that British team is good, but I think we can beat em." Kodi said, his former self returning. "Oh and dad, I-told-you-so."

Meanwhile in Nome

Doc walked into the boiler room to see Jenna and Boris talking in the corner.

"Some news just came in from the Northern Checkpoint; the Russian team is out of the race."

"Out of the race?" Boris asked.

"They tried to cross an old rope bridge; it collapsed as they crossed it. Thankfully, the American and the Canadian teams stopped to assist them, if not for them, the Russian team might not have been helped in time."

"Wait, did you say the American and Canadian teams stopped to help?" Jenna knew Balto would stop to help a wounded dove, but Steele?

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jenna quietly contemplated to herself, 'Is it even possible? Balto and Steele?'

"Did you hear that? It doesn't make sense. Those two cannot even stand being near each other, much less work together." Boris declared.

"Your right, it doesn't make sense. Either way it doesn't matter, all that's important is that everyone is safe." Jenna concluded."Thanks Doc."

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Ice

The sun rose over the great expanse of the Northern Canadian Territory. The British team had already departed. Since both the American and the Canadian teams came in at the same time, they would leave simultaneously as well. Duke came out and looked at his map. The next stop on the route was a town called Tuktoyuktuk.

"Where do these Canooks get the names for their towns?" Duke said under his breath.

Both teams assembled next to each other and began to get hooked in. Balto and his team looked pumped to close the gap between them and the Brits. Steele and his compatriots came up next to them. As they were having their harnesses hooked up. Balto thought he would break the awkward silence.

"Hey uh, Steele I never really got to thank you for the help the other day, so thanks."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahh come on." Balto cooed. "I know somewhere under all that toughness and ego your all heart." Balto gave his old buddy a slug in the shoulder. Steele rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Alright, alright, damn you're persistent, I was glad to help." Balto couldn't help but smile. Maybe after all this hatred, it was finally time to bury the hatchet.

"Don't tell anybody I said that, I have a reputation to uphold. And for the record, I'm still gonna make you eat my snow out there."

"Well, I did promise Jenna I would feed you your tail, so the feeling is mutual." Balto said. Steele didn't think Jenna had it in her to say that. Looks like she always did live on the wild side. Behind them Kodi and Dusty were staring at a conundrum.

"Umm, am I seeing things or are those two getting along?" Dusty asked.

"I think we are both seeing things." Kodi answered. The mushers finished hooking up the dogs and the gun sounded. Both teams rocketed away and began jockeying for position, neither one gaining much ground over for long. The sleds bounced over rocks and slid around trees. Balto was definitely impressed with Steele and his team, even though Balto and Kodi had the advantages of having wolf in them; Steele still kept up. After a short while, the flag of the British team came into view, they were closing in on it fast. So fast it looked like the British looked like they were standing still, in fact they were.

They stood across the path on a bridge. In front of them was a barricade with a pair of men on horseback.

Both teams came to a stop in front of the barricade. Duke was not particularly happy with the Canadian mounted police getting in his way.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked.

"Sorry friend, this bridge has been sighted for structural damage, it cannot be crossed until inspected and repaired.

"Well that's just great. Is there no other way to get to Tuktoyuktuk?"

"Yes, you will have to go back and circle around those mountains there. Then come back up north.

"But that can add at least another day to this!" Duke said now clearly angry. "What about underneath down here? Duke said pointing down to the shallow valley below.

"Sure if you have a death wish, that's a glacier down there. If you want to kill yourself, fine, I won't stop you crazy Americans."

"What is so bad about a glacier?" Kodi asked.

"Glaciers are a ruddy minefield chap," It was Bear, the British lead dog. "You see, whenever a glacier moves, cracks run up and down it. These cracks, also known as crevasses, can be up to a kilometer deep. Many times, if you fall in one, you don't come out. I nearly fell in one during a race in the Alps. If I weren't tied off, I'd be part of the scenery right now."

"Well, uh, I guess that answered my question." Kodi said. While the mushers continued their argument with the Mounties, Balto addressed his team.

"So what do you say guys? Glacier or the long way around."

"I say glacier, I think that Bear guy was full of it." Ralph said.

"I agree with Ralph," Kirby tossed in his two cents. "He's just trying to scare us."

"I donno, he sounded pretty convincing."Dusty said.

"I bet Steele didn't believe him either." Kodi said "He'll cross the glacier and then where will we be, a day behind him? There is no way we could catch up to him this far into the race." It looked like Kodi was right as Steele was sizing up the glacier. The British started to leave on the long way around.

"If we are going to make choice, now is the time." Balto said knowing every second wasted the Brits where using to pull away from them. He looked at all of his teammates and the answer was obvious. Glacier it is. Duke finished his exposition with the Mounties and so did the Canadian musher. Both of them had a little conference of their own.

"Hey, it's Duke right?" the Canadian musher asked.

"Yes, do you need something? Mr.-"

"Everett, Jake Everett, I was wondering if you considered trying to go over this glacier?" Jake asked.

"Not particularly, it is dangerous unless you are tied off."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now you see, I know this territory; if we take the long way around those Brits will have the upper hand after they get into those narrow canyons. That said, I happen to have some rope in my sled, it should be enough to tie us off and get over this thing."

"Sounds good, then it will be just us. I do welcome getting rid of the competition. Alright Mr. Everett we have an accord." Duke stuck out his hand and Jake accepted. A minute later Jake came holding a long coil of rope over his shoulder.

"Here's what we'll do, tie off the two lead dogs and then each dog after them in a criss cross pattern then tie of the sleds and each other so that way there is nothing, or no one that will fall in. Then it's across the glacier then Bob's your uncle we are in Tuktoyuktuk."

"That last part will be easier said than done." Duke said looping the rope trough a ring in Balto's harness. He tossed the rope to Jake who deftly caught it.

"Yeah, but it will at least be fun!" Jake said tying off Steele. Within ten minutes, both teams were connected. And they started to timidly walk across. Soon afterward this crazy idea was going off without a hitch.

"Hey this isn't so bad, I bet that Bear guy regrets-" Kodi was cut short by his leg falling though a crack. Dusty saw her friend falling in and caught him by a strap in his harness.

"Thanks for the save." Kodi said looking thought the hole he had made staring into the darkness. "Man, that is a long way down."

"Looks like you owe me one." Dusty said

"Who's keeping count anyway?"

"I am."

"Hey, cut the chatter." Balto cut in "Let's get across this thing as quickly as possible, they day I lose to an ice cube with a bad attitude is the day I-" Once again Balto was cut short, only this time instead of a leg falling through his whole body fell in. Now dangling from a rope he felt the chill of the glacier all around him.

"Hang on dad!" Kodi called from above.

"Hang on he says, you gotta be kidding." his team started pulling him up, he heard a rumble behind him and saw the thin layer of ice they were standing on cracking. Before Balto could say anything it shattered like a pane of glass, Dusty and Kodi fell in, now the ice above Kirby and Ralph was cracking.

"Holy crap!" Duke shouted out as the sled fell in. Now the entirety of team USA was now alive only because of a rope. Jake saw the team falling in and turned his team ninety degrees, now perpendicular to the stricken team.

"Go! Mush!" all five of the Canadian dogs began to pull on them. Inch by inch they gained ground, but it was literally an uphill battle as the weight of the USA team was almost equal to the Canadian team. After fighting for what felt like an eternity, the first of the USA dogs came over the edge of the abyss. Ralph was glad they roped up; he grabbed Kirby's harness and pulled him over. Next came Kodi and Balto. Next, Kodi pulled up Dusty and all ten dogs pulled up the sled and Duke, who had a death grip on the sleds bottom crossbar. The sled came to a stop and Duke finally let go.

"Hey you good over there buddy?" Jake yelled. Duke couldn't say anything he just gave a thumbs up.

"Ha-ha! Now that's why we're tied off!"

"Now were even." Kodi said to Dusty.

"This time, but you still need to pay up for a couple from back in Alaska, and believe me when is say intend to collect." Kodi let out a subtle gulp and went back to focusing on getting across the ice. They crossed what was left of the glacier with trepidation and fear of another collapse. Slowly and carefully they made the last fifty feet without any major incidents. Jake and Duke removed the rope then Jake stowed it in his bag. Balto walked over to a panting Steele.

"Hey Balto, what is that Duke guy feed you?" Steele asked.

"Well, I guess we owe you guys for saving us back there." Balto admitted, testing Steele's ego.

"I tell you what, forgive and forget all that crap I slung your way about you know, the wolf thing. And we'll call it even."

"I think I can do that." Balto was almost moved to tears, the feud between them just may have an ending now. Maybe they can move on, things will never be what they once were, but it is at least it's a start. The rest of way to Tuktoyuktuk was quiet and as close to peaceful as it can get out there. Tuktoyuktuk was less impressive than its name, just a small fishing village that makes a good relay point for the ships that would take the teams to the icepack at the pole. No big hotels here, just a set of the same huts that they stayed in at the last checkpoint. The one with the US flag above the door was theirs. Duke unlocked the door with his key and the team was grateful for the day to be over.

"Well guys, it has been two weeks, three days and eight hours to the minute since we left Nome. And now we are leaving Canada tomorrow and up we go to the trackless ice."

"Great, more ice." Balto was officially fed up with the stuff after his excursion into the glacier that afternoon. What he was not fed up with was the mash that just found its way into his bowl.

"After eating this for the last couple a weeks, I don't know if I can ever go back to kibble." Kirby said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah I guess so." Balto said halfheartedly.

"Hey, dad what's wrong?" Kodi asked. By now he was usually on his second helping and he had hardly even touched his dinner.

"We have been out here for half a month kiddo. I miss your mom, our friends."

"Even Boris?"

"Even Boris. Oh by the way, about that bit on that glacier-"

"Don't tell mom, got it."

"Bingo."

"I'm sure mom misses us just as much we miss her."

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me, if you hadn't I'd be a wreck right now."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, besides" Kodi looked Dusty's way. "This trip has some extra 'perks'."

"Right, I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole." Balto said, at least his appetite had returned and he buried his face in the mash. And after his feast he curled up next to the fire pit in the center of the hut.

"I know all we have is a boat ride tomorrow but get some rest, you earned it." Duke said as he fell into his cot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Mary Ann

A foghorn in the distance jolted Balto awake.

"Is it morning already?" Kodi asked, still drowsy.

"Looks like it." Balto said yawning. The door opened and the team walked out. It was not much of a morning, being so close to the arctic circle, Tuktoyuktuk was in a near total darkness and the sun had barely given a hint of its slow arrival.

"I'm as stiff as a board after sleeping on that hard floor." Dusty said.

"Yeah I'm glad we aren't running today." Ralph said. They all walked out to the pier and saw the ship that would take them to the Arctic. The ship was eighty feet in length with a large smokestack in its center. A US flag adorned its bow and stern. A man with a salt and pepper beard and a weathered complexion walked down the gangplank to meet them.

"Hello, I take it that you are the team I am supposed to take up north, eh?"

"Yep, that would be us." Duke replied

"Captain Charlie Baumann at your service." he said, giving them a tip of his cap. "You have a military look about you son."

"Yes sir, I served as a lieutenant in the Army Air Corps until I got into the bush plane business."

"A buzz boy huh? Well then, I was in the Navy myself. Welcome aboard the Mary Ann. Named her for my second wife. I'll show you to your quarters." The team was led up the gangplank and into the main structure of the ship, while they got their sea legs, the crew of the ship was busily loading up their gear and preparing to set sail. They took a left turn and found a tight hallway, Captain Baumann pulled a lever on what seemed to be a door and it opened. Revealing a somewhat cramped space with two pairs of top-down bunks.

"Well this is, um." Duke was not going to get much sleep tonight.

"Balto are we supposed to sleep in here? There was more room in Dukes tent." Dusty said, unimpressed with the small sleeping space. Balto walked in and jumped up into a bunk. It wasn't like home but it beat the heck out of the concrete they were on last night.

"These aren't too bad." Balto said.

"Not like we have much choice anyway." Kodi pitched in.

"I guess you're right." Dusty agreed.

"Oh and you guys will have the Canadian team for neighbors across the hall." the Captain stuck his thumb over his shoulder, referencing an identical door behind him.

"Great now we will have those guys over there constantly reminding us how they saved our buts back on that glacier." Ralph lamented.

"This is gonna be a long day." Kirby added.

"I don't think they would rub it in that much." Balto said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Kodi was perplexed." This is Steele we are talking about; if you looked up self absorbed jackass in the dictionary, you'd see his picture."

"Give him some credit, he's changed in the time he has been away, not sure why though." Balto said back.

"Okay, fine, but I still don't trust him much." Kodi finished. As if on cue the Canadian team boarded the ship, and took the room across the hall. Duke climbed up to the top bunk and opened up the map of the Arctic studding the course. A rumble was heard below decks as the engine started up. A crewman untied the mooring knot and the ship weighed anchor. An hour into the voyage Kodi and Dusty found themselves wandering the ship and looking for something to do. Kirby was catching up on the sleep he failed to get last night. Ralph soon discovered that he had a problem with sea sickness and spent most of the day next to the rail. Balto however, reveled the ocean travel as he sat up on the bow of the ship he embraced the spay of the sea as blew in his face.

"Hiya, Howler." Steele said as he sat down next to him.

"I thought you were done with the wolf stuff."

"I am, but I still like the nickname."

"I can live with that. So I have to ask, why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the lack of, us trying to kill each other." Balto admitted, Steele's new persona was a welcome sight, but he wanted the whole story.

"Oh, that." Steele remembered what happened during the diphtheria outbreak and how he realized what a sleaze he had been, endangering the lives of all of the kids there and his treatment of Balto and Jenna.

"It wasn't sudden at all. In fact when I left, I hated your guts, soon I found myself wandering around the wilderness until I came into Old Crow."

"Right, that town back in Canada."

"Exactly, there I met the majority of my team there. Hunter and Buster are brothers, and Chip is the life of the party. Only Rowdy was a special case, apparently he was a stray back in the states, Jake took him in and they have been partners ever since. Jake, he is a good man, he took me in too, he is likely the only reason I am still alive." Balto felt ashamed of the shunning that was levied on Steele following the diphtheria outbreak, the town did everything but kick him out wholeheartedly. He especially felt bad about all of the names he called Steele while he was likely on the verge of freezing.

"Wait you lost me, tell me the whole story, come clean."

"It's a long story; you really want to hear it?"

"We've got a long boat ride."

"Ok then."

TWO YEARS EARLIER

The same historic storms that blinded him before now where pounding Steele into the ground. Ever since he was exiled by his fellow dog from Nome he had wandered for nearly a month, scavenging what he could from the left over's from wolves and bears to survive. Walking aimlessly in the wilderness while Balto luxuriates with Jenna, but in hindsight he deserved all of what he got. He put a whole generation at risk so he could play hero. He missed everyone back home, but he couldn't ever return, he didn't want to either, he had betrayed their trust and didn't deserve a second chance. To make matters worse, Steele hadn't had anything substantial to eat in days or any fresh water to drink. He was on his last legs and felt like surrendering to the inevitable. He laid down, just to take a breather. The fresh snow was cold, but at the same time it was soft, soothing, like a new pillow, Steele thought he could rest his eyes just for a second. Steele slowly awoke to the smell of something he hadn't smelled in a long time; meat frying in a pan. The soft snow he was once laying on was replaced by a bed and a warm blanket. Steele tried to get up but his once prized strength was gone and he fell off the bed and flopped onto the floor. A human ran into the room. He picked Steele's emaciated body and gently put him back on the bed. A bowl of cream appeared in front of him. Steele lapped up the cream greedily, after his meal he felt drowsy again and fell back to sleep. The human that had apparently rescued him only came into the room to give him his cream and on occasion, pick Steele off the floor and back onto the bed. After the sun rose and fell again twice the cream was replaced by a small amount of meat each time he was fed the amount of meat increased and bit by bit Steele could feel his strength returning. Even better, he could stand now without falling down. For the first time Steele looked around the room and discovered he was in a log cabin, another thing he discovered was that his collar was gone. A large and strong-looking husky walked by his room and saw him up and about.

"Ah it looks like you are finally awake." the dog said rather calmly.

"Wha, where am I?" Steele asked, the last time he recognized any landmarks he was passing Nenana. That was more than a week ago.

"I bid you welcome to Old Crow." the dog said giving a mocking bow.

"Old Crow? I've never heard of it."

"What do you mean 'never heard of it'? Old Crow is one of the busiest trading posts in all of the Yukon."

"Wait did you say the Yukon? I'm in Canada!"

"Well the last time I checked this is Canada." noticing Steele's perplexion the dog asked. "Say, where are you from anyhow?"

"I, I walked here from Nome."

"Nome, as in Alaska?" Steele nodded. "My my my, you have come quite a long way. Should be quite a story."

"I'd rather not talk about that. Let's just say I had a disagreement with a wolf dog and I got into some trouble."

"That's fine, we all got 'em, and oh my name is Rowdy, just so you know. Come on, we better go find Jake and show him your back from the dead." Steele wondered in how bad a shape he was when he was found.

"Jake?"

"Well, who do you think saved your scrawny butt, a bunch of wolves?" Rowdy began to laugh and the look on Steele told him to stop.

"Right, let's go see Jake." Steele said. He was rather eager to meet his savior. They walked to the other side of the cabin and found a man with a large brown beard in a bright red sweater sleeping on a couch. Rowdy hopped up and licked him on the nose. The human stirred and saw his dog licking his face.

"Aww, Rowdy! I already took a bath today." Now sure he was awake, Rowdy jumped off him and sat next to Steele. The man who Steele assumed was Jake looked at him and lit up.

"Well, look at who is finally up, you where in a sorry state when we found you, but it seems like you have bounced back rather well." Steele was grateful that this human had saved him but wondered what he might want in return. The human picked up something on a table next to the couch and held it out.

"I assume this belongs to you, Steele?" it was Steele's collar with his name emblazoned on its front. Steele was happy to be reunited with his sole possession. Jake slipped the collar over his ears and it fit like a glove.

"Why don't you go outside and explore a bit." Jake said.

"Come on I'll show you around town, it's not Toronto, but it is home." Rowdy said as the door opened. They walked around town and Steele saw his favorite prey, a beautiful dark grey husky outside a storefront.

"Who is she?"

"Her? That would be Daisy, she is a-"

"Watch and learn." Steele strutted over to the storefront and flicked his tail like he always did. Behind him Rowdy shook his head.

"Hello." Steele said with a loaded voice.

"Um, hello; do you have some kind of twitch?" Steele stopped prancing, that always seemed to work.

"I'm Daisy, and you are."

"Charmed."

"That is not your name."

"How do you know?"

"Because a name like that is to ridiculous to be real. But if you keep acting like that I might believe you."

"Ugh, eh, ya, Steele, that's my name."

"Steele, well now, was that really so hard?" she said with a smile. "So Steele, you new in town? And for goodness sake, save the BS."

"Uh, yes, you might say I stumbled into town."

"Now I remember, you are that skinny little slob that Jake carried into his cabin."

"Ya I guess so. I walked all the way from Nome."

"Alaska? Are you crazy or stupid?"

"A little of both, but I didn't leave by choice." Steele said. His gusto shot, his face drooped down and his ears flattened back.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I got myself into this."

"Ok, that's understandable." She sized him up; he didn't look to bad for wear. In fact he looked pretty good. "You don't look like the type to get lost in a snowstorm."

"You'd think. Actually I was the lead dog on a sled team once upon a time."

"Really, are you any good?"

"I used to be."

"Hmm, I heard Jake was looking for a lead dog for a race this weekend."

"Jake, the guy that rescued me?"

"What, you're tellin' me you missed the big sled parked out front?"

"I guess I did."

"Tell me, what other than sled racing are you good at?"

"Oh well I can think of a few things."

"Maybe you should show me." she started walking, "I know a place real, private." Steele's ears pricked right back up and he turned back to Rowdy and gave him a wink then turned to follow her. Rowdy stood up and turned to head back to Jake's home.

"That guy is really bad at listening." he said shaking his head again. Steele and Daisy walked the entire length of the town, passing shops and the occasional bar, then a large church. They turned a corner and a row of houses appeared in front of them. He followed Daisy to one painted blue that was two stories tall. She jumped up a pyramid of firewood and onto a sunroof then through an open window with a certain grace that was unique. Steele did the same maneuvers and found himself in a bedroom.

"Who lives here?"

"My humans and me of course. I don't know for how long though, they always seem to be talking about moving lately, I'm gonna miss this place."

"I always find it easier to live in the here and now." Steele said dropping a hint.

"I like the way you think." Soon a lot of noise could be heard coming out of the window.

"Whoa, Steele, buddy, maybe a little less detail." Balto interrupted the story just in time.

"You asked me to come clean." Steele returned.

"Yeah, well now I feel a little dirty." Steele laughed at Balto's uncomfortably.

"Wait, from your story; it sounds like you changed, mostly. What was with all that stuff back at Nome?"

"Oh that. When I left Old Crow on my way to the race, all I could think about was what happened the last time I was there, and then, you and the kid showed up and things just flopped after that. And some of that might have been a failed attempt at payback." Steele said guiltily. "Then after we stopped back in Old Crow, I fessed up to Daisy. She promptly reamed me out and made me promise to make it up to you guys."

"Well, I think I speak for Jenna when I say that you saving Kodi and me back there. More than made up for it."

"Thanks Balto," Tears began welling up in Steele's eyes." That means a lot." He wiped them away with his paw and returned to himself. "Anyway, thanks for listening."

"Thanks for telling." Balto was moved by the way Steele had changed. "Alright this is starting to turn into a lady conversation. Seriously, let's just shake on it. Truce?"

"Truce." Steele said, accepting. Steele turned and headed back to his cabin. Even though they were still so far north and the days where short Balto noticed the sun beginning to set already. A new day was to dawn, but they had a long night ahead.

"On to the ice." Balto said to himself as he too turned and headed for his own cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Pole

Sleeping on a ship in the Arctic Ocean is not as romantic as it sounds. In fact it is hard to sleep at all. Many times Balto fell out of the bunk and onto the floor, which was covered in rivets. It did not look like much of the rest of Team USA was not getting much in the way of sleep either. To make matters worse, poor Ralph looked a little green around the gills.

"You ok buddy?" Balto asked once again jumping back onto the bunk.

"I'll live, but I would be a lot happier when this is over." the hum of the engines ceased beneath them. Ralph was amazed. "I could also do with a T-bone steak." No steak appeared out of the aether. "Eh, it was worth a shot." Duke had noticed they where no longer moving. He extricated his large frame from the bunk and hopped down to the floor. The dogs, who where now all awake moved out of Duke's way as he walked to the door. Duke pulled up the lever. The door opened and he looked out into the dark hallway. He saw Jake in the hallway already up, arguing with a crewman. He walked out and overheard a very unhappy Jake.

"What do you mean our path is blocked?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Duke asked.

"Like I was explaining to your friend here. We cannot go any further sir. If you don't believe me, ask the Captain. Last I saw him he was on the bow." Both men walked past the crewman and up to the bow. They saw the Captain looking over the side of the ship. He saw them walking up to him.

"Good morning gentlemen, at least I think it is morning. So I see you heard about our predicament."

"What predicament?" Duke asked.

"Have a look lieutenant." he said pointing over the side. As he said this a spotlight came on from the ships wheelhouse. It lit up on ice all around the ship like a wall all around them.

"Well this will put a damper on things." Jake said looking around.

"That is an understatement son, the checkpoint we were supposed make landing at is about five or six miles to the northeast." he said pointing into the darkness.

"Is there no other way around this stuff, or maybe through it?" Duke asked.

"From what I can tell there is no way around, and as far as going through. This ice is at least a few feet thick, the Ann is a tough ol' broad, but she ain't an icebreaker. The good news is, the ice might be too thick for us to go through it, but you can take your sleds and go over it."

"Well, it seems we have no choice. Let's unload my sled." Jake said.

"And I can't let you get a head start. I'll go too." Duke said back. The sleds where unloaded and the dogs made ready. Steele sat down next to Balto while the others got hooked up.

"Looks like we are going to get some practice out here before the rest of the race." Steele said.

"Seems like we will, I just wish I could see my paw in front in front in my face." Balto returned, they looked up into the Aurora Borealis, watching the myriad of light high above them. It cast an eerie light on the pale white snow and nice, making it feel like the whole ice cap was alive.

"Ha, if you had told me two years ago I'd be here." Steele said, lost in wonder at the expanse before them.

"I hear ya." Balto looked ahead; the Arctic was serene as it was treacherous. The Captain walked down from the ship carrying two large lanterns.

"These are a couple of spare kerosene fog lamps I found in the hold; I figured you need them more than me."

"Thanks Captain." Jake said as he went to work, attaching them to the sleds. Once lit, they cast a light that lit up fifty feet of ice ahead of them. As they left the Mary Ann behind, Duke and Jake waved goodbye to the Captain and his crew. Within minutes they were out of sight. Now the dark ice was only that much more lonely and foreboding. The icy wind felt like needles against Balto's face as he pushed his team forward. They streaked across the ice and Balto saw a cluster of buildings in the distance. It was the checkpoint, they had found it! Both teams changed their course and locked in on the safe haven. They bursted in and stopped in front of the officials' tent. In under a minute, Duke and Jake returned holding keys to their respective huts. Once inside, Duke lit the fire in the hut's fire pit and the team got warm for the first time all day. After dinner they got ready to make up for the sleep lost on the ship.

"Trying to sleep on that ship was a nightmare." Kirby said.

"No kidding, I fell out of that bunk so many times I think I got more bruises than sleep." Balto added.

"I'm just glad this place doesn't rock all around." Ralph said.

"Alright fellas, that's enough, we need to get some sleep. We'll need all the strength we can muster and then some to finish this." Balto finished. They all found sleep fast as they were exhausted from their run over the ice with the little sleep they got on the ship. The next "day" they all stumbled out into the darkness and Duke managed to make a fool of himself as he stepped into a bucket and fell face first into a snow drift. They got hooked in and made ready to finish this. Balto turned and addressed his team, a slight breeze came in, it was just enough to ruffle the fur on his back and the scarf around his neck.

"We have come far to be here. We have defeated obstacles both great and mighty. We have shrugged off wild animals, braved the maze of the Taiga forest. Been dropped into a glacier. Every time we shrug it off and ask for more. Each of you have proven yourselves a hundred times over, I ask you to do it once more. We are in the home stretch now. No matter what happens to us after today, I want you to know that I am proud of all of you." After he finished his speech, all of his team stood resolute. Then in one voice they all let out a soft, sing-song howl.

"We're proud of you to dad."Kodi said. The gun sounded and they set off on the last leg of the journey. The entire way, Steele and Balto were neck and neck. The lights on the sled and the lights above showed the path ahead. Balto remembered all of what culminated to this moment. His parents sacrifice to save him. The day he met Jenna. The Race of Mercy that made him famous. Aleu. The day he forged this team and the bond they shared. The exploits of the last month and the day Steele saved them. All of it had lead to this, an all out sprint across a frozen wasteland. The only thing that stood between him and his home were a few miles of ice. Hours of running and fighting off bone chilling temperatures later and Balto saw something in the dark. A single lantern far off. The finish line. Balto poured on the gas; so did Steele in kind. Both of them streaked across the ice as if their lives depended upon it. With each passing second, the line got closer and closer. More of the buildings could be seen and the Northern Lights blazed overhead. The teams came in to the final hundred feet of the race and a crowd of reporters and race fans from all over came out to greet them. The ribbon across the finish line was right in front of them. Time stopped, the snow fell in slow motion. Paws stamped into the ground, eking out all the speed they could. A light flashed off to the right as they crossed the line and the ribbon snapped. As the sleds came to a stop, a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A PHOTO FINISH!

The photographer ran into a tent with a camera in his hands. After clenched teeth, white knuckle few minutes the photographer walked back out with an envelope with the picture inside. He opened the officials' tent and walked in. Inside an official snatched up the envelope and practically tore it open. The photo showed both of the teams extremely close to one another but the nose of one was a fraction of an inch farther than the other. Back outside, a collective breath was held as the loudspeaker crackled to life.

CONGRATULATIONS TO TEAM USA! YOU HAVE WON THE POLE!

Balto was so happy he could fly. His team was so excited that words alone could not depict them. The Canadian team was less thrilled, but still happy to win as they to where jumping and merry. An elderly man in a grey suit walked out and shook Duke's and Jake's hands.

"Congratulations gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fredrick Cook. I once stood where you two stand, years ago when I first came here."

"The thanks go to our dog's sir; we couldn't have done it without them."Duke said.

"Well said son. Well said indeed." Cook said, patting Balto on the head. Four people came up to them, two holding a pair of boxes and two more holding a gold and silver trophy. Cook opened up the boxes revealing five medals in each. He removed one of them.

"These medals are more than just a circle of gold and silver. They are a symbol of your strength, courage, endurance, honor, and unwavering spirit. May they always remain with you as you remain true to them." Cook said as he slipped the medal over Balto's head. He did the same to the other nine dogs in front of him. Then he presented the trophies to Duke and Jake, giving a similar exposition.

"And just like our ancestors millennia ago as they raised one our greatest rivals to our greatest ally, we are bound to our dogs as they are bound to us. Don't let these cups be a symbol of that bond, they are nothing gut a piece of metal. The memory of your epic tale to trek the frozen terrain to be here is the true symbol." He picked up the trophies and handed them to the mushers, who proudly raised the high as the crowd rushed to see them. A photographer ran up and put up his tripod.

"New York Times, how about a picture of our winners here.

All of the dogs hopped up on their respective sleds and the light flashed, glistening off the medals and trophies. All twelve of them where immortalized in that moment. Ten dogs and two people holding their awards high. One dog with his name on the sled was a true legend. A plane landed off to the side of the camp. The gear and sleds were loaded on and Balto boarded the plane. As he came on Steele came up next to him.

"Congratulations, you deserved it, Balto."

"We deserved it, I didn't do this alone."

"I hear you. I can't wait to get home. Daisy must be missing me. I'm sure Jenna misses you too, and the kid."

"I'm sure, good luck, Steele." Steele laid down next to Jake. And Jake, who was conversing with Duke rubbed Steele's ears. Balto laid down and his exhaustion surpassed his adrenaline as he fell fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Epilogue: Home Sweet Nome

NOME ALASKA

The plane touched down and Balto saw the familiar place he called home out the window. The plane stopped and the door opened. A crowd had gathered to see them home. Balto was the first out of the plane.

"Balto!" Cried Jenna's voice he saw her bursting though the crowd. She ran to him and gave him a nuzzle. She felt the medal he was wearing on her chest.

"I missed you so much." The rest of the team walked off the plane and Kodi ran up to his mom.

"Kodi! My boys are back. So those are the medals you two won."

"Yep, they are heavier than they look." Kodi said. Boris and Stella flapped in and Boris crashed onto Balto.

"Balto! I am so happy you are not dead!" he checked Balto over from head to tail. "And even better you are winner!"

"Nice work Balto." Stella cut in. "Just don't do anything this crazy for at least a week, these two were a couple of nervous wrecks."

"Nervous wreck, huh?" Balto said looking at Boris.

"I was worried about Jenna. No more!" Boris said. Seconds later he caved in. "Ahh, come here you crazy pooch." He said giving Balto a hug. Team Canada followed by Duke and Jake came off next and Jenna saw Steele.

"Now before you say anything about Steele, he is the reason that we are here."

"I can't wait to hear that story, but someone has already filled me in on him."

"Really, who?" Balto was now confused. Jenna scanned the crowd.

"She said she would be here." A dark grey husky found her way out of the crowd.

"Daisy! What are you doing here?" asked a very excited Steele from behind them.

"Remember how my humans where moving? Well here I am." She looked over Balto. "So you are the infamous Balto I've heard so much about." she said, continuing to look him over.

"Yes that would be me."

"Hmm, for one of us you don't look very wolf like."

"Us?"

"Wolf dogs silly."

"You're a wolf dog?" Steele asked perplexed.

"I don't look it much but my father was a timber wolf and my mother a husky. Didn't I tell you?" all of team Canada shifted their eyes onto Rowdy.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him." he admitted.

"This is a nice town." she turned and began to walk. "I'm sure the pups will like the water."

"Pups!?" Steele exclaimed running after her. "Daisy, what pups?" Jenna chuckled as Steele chased after her.

"Oh dear, I think Steele really stepped in it this time."

"Ah, he'll be fine, as long as he pays attention." Balto said. "I don't think Steele's going to be the only one waiting for pups soon, look." Jenna tuned and saw Kodi and Dusty nuzzling one another in front of them.

"Let 'em go." Balto said. "Come back to the boat with me, I'll tell you all of what happened out there, and I could use some warming up." Balto said. He heard a soft howl behind him. He turned to see what looked like two dogs on a hill behind them. He looked closer and saw a white wolf and a dark brown husky. He howled back in reply and the snow around the two on the hill began to swirl into a flurry and they were replaced by a single jet black raven. Balto smiled as it took off into the air and flew in the direction of home.

For everyone that enjoyed this story check back around Christmas of this year for something under the tree.


End file.
